What Are The Chances
by CrystalSC
Summary: One year after meeting the most enticing girl he's ever known, Dean still thinks about her. What are the chances that he'll ever see her again? Dean/OFC; HET; ROMANCE/SMUT - SEQUEL
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **this is a follow up to my very first fanfic, In Every Job That Must Be Done, There Is An Element Of Fun. You might want to read that one first, if you haven't. (That was a one-shot lemon. This will be my first attempt at a multi-chapter story but it'll still be smutty because that's how I roll.)

* * *

Chapter 1

Driving down the lonely stretch of road, the sound of crunching gravel was soothing. Dean knew no one else would understand why. For him, who had always lived his life on the road, being denied a life of normality, the gravel was a constant. It greeted him daily and spoke to his baby, the Impala, like an old friend you'd see on your way home from work. Except, he had no home.

He listened in the quiet night air. The radio was turned off so that his brother Sammy could sleep more soundly and Dean could lose himself in his thoughts. It was at these times, in the darkness of night, when it was quiet that he allowed himself to go to the places that were otherwise denied: dreams of a home, a nine-to-five job and mostly, a family. He had Sammy and that was quite a lot but he wanted the peaceful comfort of a companion. Not just a one-night stand, but someone he knew intimately, someone who annoyed the hell out of him and made him laugh and made him horny all in the same day. He wanted someone he could just hold at night and talk to about the events of the day. In essence, he wanted a normal boring life that most people desperately wanted to escape.

She came back to him then, as she always did when he fantasized about his dream life. Reagan had been just a glimpse into that world. She had been a moment of bliss in a life of chaos. He could still see her face even though it had been a year. It was a beautiful face: sweet; innocent and sexy all in one.

A flicker suddenly appeared on the road ahead of him and Dean immediately eased his foot off of the accelerator.

"Sammy, wake up. It's time to go to work."

* * *

Four hours later, Dean dropped his keys and jacket on the dresser of the motel room.

"Damn Sammy. What the hell were you thinking? You know better than to try and take something like that on by yourself!"

Sam sighed with exasperation. "We've been through this a thousand times Dean. I know how to take care of myself on a hunt." His hands on his chest, his eyes wide and pleading he continued, " Look, we're both fine. Let's just be grateful."

Dean sounded resigned as he mumbled, "Yeah, right. I'll be grateful you had to be a dumbass and put yourself in danger." Immediately, he felt bad for speaking so harshly to his brother. Sammy was the only good thing he had in his life. "I'm just...tired Sam."

There was an awkward silence in the room which they both tried to ignore. Walking to a table, Sammy pulled out his laptop and began plugging it in.

"I'm gonna take a shower. I'll pick up a newspaper in the morning and we'll look for a new case." Dean grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste out of his duffel bag and headed to the bathroom.

Flicking on the switch, he blinked in the harsh glare of the fluorescent lights. The bathroom was like all the others; small, ugly but efficient. The ceramic tiles were an avocado green color and there were several cracks visible. Still, it was clean. He couldn't spy any mildew growing in the grout. Dean nodded in approval. Reminding himself to tell Sammy to put this place on their "approved" list for if they ever pass back through town, he grabbed his t-shirt at the waist and pulled it off over his head.

"If the water pressure is strong, this place just might earn an A." he thought as he reached to turn the taps. The water came out strong but cold. He gave it a minute to warm up while he brushed his teeth and then quickly used the toilet.

He tested the water with his hand and finding it suitably hot, stepped in. A small sigh slipped from his lips as he felt the water on his chest. Sometimes, this was the closest to heaven he had. Dean dipped his head under the water, holding his breath and absorbing the feeling of it gliding down over his closed eyelids and into the shallow dips in his ears. The heat warmed and soothed. It worked on the muscles in his back and eased a small bit of his tension. Dean lathered himself with soap and scrubbed his body roughly. He always felt the need to rub roughly as if all the evil things he killed somehow would seep into his skin if he didn't. Pouring shampoo in his hair, he let his fingers work over his scalp. In a daze he watched the white, bubbly foam as it swirled in the water at his feet when he rinsed, moving in a circular motion.

Though he was clean, he wasn't ready to escape this peace. He still felt tense and the hot water had such a sweet touch. Dean let his mind wander to another sweet touch; one that he knew would help him relax enough to sleep tonight. Closing his eyes, he pictured Reagan. He saw her as she had stood in the laundry mat a year ago, in sweatpants and a t-shirt, looking unbelievably sexy in her comfort. Dean remembered when she first looked up at him and he had noticed the freckles sprinkled across her nose and the full pout of her lips. He felt his cock twitch and moved his hand down to soothe the ache that began to settle deep down in the very core of him. Memories continued as he thought of how Reagan had leaned across the table to flirt with him, giving him a glimpse of her breasts. She had thrown her head back and laughed at his jokes and he had been entranced by the sound of it as well as by the look of her throat. Dean's hand began to slowly move up and down the hard length of his cock, stroking and squeezing it. He leaned his forehead against the tile in the shower, now warm from the steam in the room. He stretched his other arm out above his head on the wall. Heat spread through his back from the water and heat spread through his stomach and chest from the memories of Reagan.

She had kissed him with such abandon. The feel of her tongue on his was still strong and he sighed at the memory. Dean's hand began to move faster on his dick, working it up and down, pressing harder each time he reached the base. Reagan had spread her legs for him as he tasted her; sucked her. She had moaned his name and grabbed his hair, pulling him closer. He could still smell her sweet, tangy scent. Dean's breath came raggedly as his hand now pumped furiously up and down his length. He could feel his balls lift up tight against his body ready to release any second. The fingers of his other hand flexed against the wall. The way her mouth had felt when she had tasted his cock sent shivers down his spine. Her tongue had moved with ease, gliding over him, swirling around him and sucking him deep into her throat until he thought he would die from the pleasure. He could still remember the look in her eyes, heavy-lidded with lust, when he slid his dick inside her She had gasped and grabbed his arms pulling him closer. Now, with his own fingers tightly gripping his cock he imagined the feel of her wrapped around it. Warm, tight, wet...

"Fuck." he whispered. Squeezing his eyes shut even tighter, Dean grit his teeth to quiet himself as he came, the spasms silently shaking his body. Taking deep breaths, he stood still and felt his body relaxing. All his previous tension, flowing out of him just as his semen had done only seconds before. He took a few more minutes to let the trembling ease away before turning the water off and grabbing a towel. He knew he'd be able to fall asleep easily now. Remembering his night with Reagan had helped as it had so many other times in the past year.

"Damn man. I was about to send in a rescue party." Sam's irritated voice called out when Dean casually strolled out of the bathroom. Snatching up his own toothbrush he stalked off into the bathroom in an annoyed huff.

Dean couldn't seem to care. After throwing on a pair of boxers and a thin tank top he crawled onto his bed on his hands and knees and let his arms go limp, sliding himself down onto his belly. "Mmmm.." he sighed with contentment. He pressed his face into his pillow while using his arms to gather it closer. He bent his left leg and stretched his right leg out towards the end of the bed. Within a minute, he was asleep, breathing deeply and evenly.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I did not have a beta on this chapter so please don't hate me for my grammar errors. This chapter is actually PG though the overall story rating is MA.

* * *

Chapter 2:

There was warmth on his eyelids. Opening them slowly, Dean could see sunshine beaming into the room and splashing across the bed. He blinked a couple of times and then slowly stretched his body out in four directions while yawning widely.

Taking a moment to remember where he was, he glanced around the room. Moving constantly often caused him to forget: one place running into the next. The previous day's events slowly sank into his consciousness and he flopped back onto the pillows; forearm thrown across his eyes.

They were in a small town in the western area of North Carolina. Driving here had been a bitch because the mountain roads were twisty and that much harder to navigate in the dark. Thank goodness his baby had a strong v8 to climb the steep streets. There had been a stretch of highway near the top of a mountain where many people had reported seeing a spirit. Turned out they were right. And it wasn't a pleasant one. However, it wasn't anything they hadn't handled before.

The ghost had been connected to an old farmhouse and Dean had been relieved when he'd found a family plot out back. It should've been a really quick job; find the grave, dig it up, salt and burn the bones. They'd done it a million times. Sam, however, had to let his geek curiosity get the better of him and wandered away to inspect some writing on the front of the house. Next thing Dean knew, Sammy was gone. It had taken a full two hours to drag him back from the spirit where she was holding Sam in an underground bunker on the land; presumably where she had been tortured in life. This had turned their two hour job into a four.

"At least the damn thing is gone now." Dean muttered.

He lied in bed as long as he could before his growling stomach forced him to rise. Tossing the covers back, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat there getting his bearings. Sam was still sleeping, the covers tucked up under his chin in the same position he'd slept as a child. Dean found this amusing and had to muffle his chuckle so he wouldn't wake him.

He grabbed his last pair of fresh jeans from his duffel bag and slid into them. He'd have to find a laundry mat today as well while they were in between cases. As he thought this, he felt a flurry of excitement in the pit of his stomach. Just the thought of a laundry mat had done that to him for a year now. When he walked into one he always glanced around, no matter what state he was in, as if by some wild, wonderful chance _she_ would walk in. Dismissing these thoughts, Dean finished dressing and scribbled a note for his brother. Scooping up his keys and his leather jacket, he walked out of the room.

* * *

Baby purred as Dean pulled into a parking spot on the main strip of town. It sure was a pretty, quaint little area. It had been too dark last night for him to appreciate. The main street almost looked like a Norman Rockwell painting. Dean immediately loved it though he'd probably never admit that to anyone.

Stepping into an old fashioned diner, complete with retro televisions and an old jukebox that still held vinyl records he was greeted by the enticing smells of coffee and bacon. His stomach rumbled loudly in response.

"Hey there. What can I getcha?"

A friendly looking older gentleman was watching Dean expectantly. He stood behind a long laminated counter with his hands braced against the top. The man wore a white apron, a small hand towel across his shoulder and a name tag declaring him "Joe." There was a long line of chrome and red vinyl stools in front of the counter. Dean slipped onto one and smiled.

"I'll have a coffee please and your number 1 special. I'll also have a number 2 to go."

"Certainly, sir." Joe turned towards a hole in the wall behind him where Dean could see the shine of a stainless steel kitchen. He called the order out to a round faced woman waiting with a spatula in her hand.

Dean took a few moments to use the restroom and wash his hands. When he returned to the counter his food was ready for him. He plopped himself back down and began eagerly attacking his runny eggs and toast, saving the sausage for last.

"Can I get you anything else, sir?" Joe had returned to set Sammy's to-go order on the counter.

"Yes. Can I have a coffee to go please?"

"Be right back with that."

As he finished his meal and waited for the employee to return, Dean took out some money and tossed it on the counter.

"Here you are sir. Thank you for coming by. Enjoy your day now."

"Will do. Can you tell me if you have any national newspapers?"

"There's a stand right outside around the corner."

"Thanks."

Dean picked up his coffee and Sammy's breakfast and strode out of the restaurant. Stopping briefly to set the food in the car, he walked off down the block to find the newspaper stand. There was a light breeze which felt cool against his face and he hummed to himself as he strolled along. It would be nice to have a day or two off in this town. Here, he could indulge himself in his private fantasies. The town was the perfect setting with its all-American aura. If he closed his eyes he could see it: walking down the street in front of the diner, greeting neighbors while his kid skipped down the sidewalk in front of him. To his right, a soft hand held his: a friend; a lover. Her face was not hard to imagine. He'd seen it in his mind a thousand times.

Dean stumbled into the newspaper bin and was shaken out of his reverie. He cursed softly and rubbed his knee as he knelt to insert quarters into the bin. The door popped open with a click. Turning to walk back to the car with his paper he began scanning the headlines. He walked along with his head down and held his coffee in his opposite hand.

"Oh!"

Someone knocked into him and he felt his coffee trying to slip from his grasp. He dropped the paper in an effort to steady the cup with both hands. It righted itself and Dean sighed in relief that he hadn't scalded himself with the liquid.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He heard the female explain in a rush of breath.

"It's fine." He returned and he turned to face her.

Their eyes met and he froze. Suddenly, there wasn't any air left in the town. It had all been sucked out in some kind of crazy vacuum of fate. His peripheral vision blurred. All he could see was her. His heart was racing. She was staring at him with wide eyes. Her mouth was slightly agape. She was every bit as beautiful as he remembered.

"Dean?"

"Reagan?"

"Oh my….what?...woah." She stammered and a blush began to creep into her cheeks.

Dean gathered a little bit of composure and smiled at her. "Woah is right. What are you doing here?"

Reagan gave a small smile and lifted her shoulders while holding her palm upwards, her fingers splayed "Well, I live here. I graduated from Grant University in Indiana and I moved back here for a little while."

"Congratulations. On graduating I mean." Dean stared at her with ill-concealed admiration. He had wondered what she was doing so many times.

There was silence as they just stared at each other. The air suddenly felt thick and heavy, making breathing difficult. Her blue eyes glanced down at her hands and he watched the way her dark lashes fluttered when she blinked.

"What have you been up to?" She asked as her eyes returned to meet his.

"I'm still on the road with my brother." Dean commented casually. His chin lifted and he gave a slight nod as the always evasive explanation rolled off his tongue.

"Still? Wow. That's some road trip. I would imagine that is somewhat…er…expensive." Her eyebrow arched and her words trailed off. She seemed perplexed.

"It can be. My brother has had some serious stuff happen and it's just what's needed." Uneasiness crept through him as he spoke. He didn't want to lie to Reagan. Not Reagan – not the girl he'd dreamed of for a year. Yet he couldn't tell her the truth. He'd tried that with a girl before and it hadn't worked out very well.

"And the draw of this little town?"

"Just passing through."

"Oh." Did she sound disappointed?

"Gotta do some laundry while I'm here though." Dean stated and watched her face for a response.

She had a quick intake of breath and her cheeks flushed again. The corners of her lips twitched as she was starting to smile.

Dean opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. He shifted his weight from one foot to the next. Reagan watched him expectedly, able to see there was something he wanted to say.

"Reagan, I've often thought…"

"There you are Reagan. I've been looking for you." A tall man with dark hair strode up beside her. Looking down to her, he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her up against him.

Dean glanced at the guy's arm and had a sudden desire to break it. When his eyes moved up to Reagan's face she suddenly looked embarrassed. She shrugged a little out of the man's grasp.

"I've been right here. Dean this is Todd." Reagan glanced at the sidewalk. "Todd, this is Dean. He and I knew each other...at school." She held her hand out as she made the introductions and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear with the other.

Todd looked at Dean in polite greeting and held his hand out. Dean thought briefly of just punching him in the gut but instead reached his hand out in return and gave a quick shake.

"Pleased to meet you Dean." Todd gave a half nod. He was slightly taller than Dean, by perhaps an inch and his body was well toned. His face was nice with subtle features.

"Dean is just passing through town on a road trip." Reagan explained and glanced up at Todd.

Dean wondered who this guy was and why he was touching Reagan. _HIS_ Reagan.

"Oh. You'll have to take a day or two here and see the sites. There are some beautiful areas to go hiking." Todd spoke with casual indifference.

"Or get attacked by demons." Dean mused to himself but spoke aloud, "Yeah, maybe I'll have to extend my trip and do that." Glancing meaningfully at Reagan he tried to see if she wanted him to or not.

She was returning his stare but he couldn't read the expression on her face.

"So, are you ready Reagan? We better get going or we'll be late." Todd raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips as he asked her.

"Oh yeah. Sure." Turning back to Dean she gave him a small smile. "Well Dean, it was great to see you again. I hope you enjoy your stay here. Have fun doing laundry." There seemed to be a slight wistfulness to her tone on the last sentence. Or perhaps that was Dean's wishful thinking.

Breaking their eye contact, she stepped around him and continued down the street with Todd. Dean turned to watch them. Todd had his hand on the small of her back in a very familiar manner. It made jealously rise from the pit of Dean's stomach. An urge to rip the hand away from her made him nearly shake in frustration.

He kept watching them until they crested a small hill and were out of sight. Picking up the newspaper he had dropped when they bumped into each other, he headed back for the car. Once inside he sat for a minute behind the driver's wheel, staring straight ahead and seeing nothing. There was something there but he couldn't see it. His mind was too clouded with her and the jealousy that had assailed him.

And why was he even feeling this jealousy? He certainly had no holds on her. He had left her without much explanation. They hadn't dated - he had been just one night in her life. Hell, they really didn't even know one another. There was certainly no reason for her to have spent the year alone, pining for him. There wasn't any reason why she should have thought of him every night; touched herself while remembering the things they had done to each other.

Dean closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair in irritation. No, it was unreasonable to expect her to have done any of those things. But he realized, in the back of his mind he had spent the last year wishing she had.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: no beta so again, please forgive terrible grammar, because I can read it a thousand times and not see it. This chapter is again PG although the overall story is MA.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Thanks man. I'm starving." Sammy grabbed the Styrofoam box from Dean's hands and made a beeline for the small table in the motel room. "I do wish you'd woken me up though. I would've liked to check out the town this morning. There's quite a lot of folklore in these mountain regions. Hey, you okay?"

Sam paused as he noted Dean's unusually quite behavior. Dean sat on the edge of the bed with his hands clasped together, elbows resting on his knees, and stared at the wall ahead of him. There was no response.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?" Dean glanced back at Sam with a startled expression.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Well I am so shut up and eat your breakfast."

Sam let it go though he wasn't fooled. It took him about two minutes to scarf down his meal. Dean still sat on the bed staring at the wall in a daze.

Sam stretched his long legs out in front of him and leaned back into his chair. "Dean, tell me what's going on."

Sighing and closing his eyes, Dean dropped his head forward in exasperation. A sharp retort sat poised on the edge of his tongue but when he glanced at his little brother, he bit it back. Sam was staring at him with a look of total concern. Dean had no defense against that look.

"I ran into someone I've met before."

"Who?" Sam leaned forward in his chair. His eyebrows drawn together with worry he continued, "We've never passed through this area before."

Dean hesitated. Then on a heavy sigh he whispered, "A girl."

"Oh." Sam's expression lightened, his eyebrows smoothing back into their normal position. "Why are you so upset by that?"

"Well, she's not just an average girl."

"You're gonna have to give me more details Dean. Was she possessed at one time or something?" Sam was beginning to get annoyed by Dean's clipped responses. He always had to drag information out of him.

"Nah. It wasn't work related."

"Ooooh." Sam rolled his eyes. He snickered then stopped abruptly and looked at Dean in confusion. "Wait. Why is she not average? You have never been this…_shaken up_ by one of your conquests before."

Dean made a dismissive noise. "It was just different. She was…amazing."

He let his voice trail off when he saw Sam's astonished expression. Dean didn't blame him. He was astonished at himself that he'd managed to keep his obsession with Reagan's memory a secret for a year now. Outwardly, he hadn't acted any differently. He still did his job with the same level of devotion. He still went out for a beer in almost every town they stopped in. Hell, he'd even slept with a few women along the way in hopes that he'd be able to dampen his continued lust for Reagan. It hadn't worked.

"So what was it about this girl that made her so amazing?" Sam was honestly curious now. It was rare that he saw his brother act so earnest over a girl: once when Dean was 16 and then again a few years ago with Cassie, the girl he had liked enough to admit his occupation to and had then proceeded to dump him.

"Everything." Dean gazed at him seriously. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Shaking his head he explained, "I dunno exactly what it was. It was just one night, ya know? I met her in Indiana. You remember that energy vamp case?"

Sam nodded and Dean continued, "That night after we had wiped them out, I went to the laundry mat and I met her."

"You met her at the laundry mat?"

"Yeah." Dean bit out defensively. "She was a college student in town. Anyhow, we got to talking and dude, she was hot. Incredibly hot. So I figured, I'd make the most of a boring night. But it was more than usual. If the sex hadn't happened, I would have been okay with it. I could've actually just talked to her all night. That in itself was weird but on top of that, it was the best sex I have ever had."

"Well, that sounds like a good thing."

"Except that it made me not want to leave her." Dean looked up in time to see Sam's face soften.

Standing up, Dean began pacing around the room, his legs covering the short distance in three strides. He was amazed at how good it felt to finally get it out there. "But I did. With our job, man... I've been down that road. You know how Cassie was. She couldn't accept what we do. So, what choice did I have but to leave? I wasn't going to hang around there for a few days just to scare her off."

Sam simply nodded in agreement. He hated to admit it but they were pretty much deadlocked in their lifestyles.

"But I don't want to leave right now."

Sam's head snapped up when Dean spoke; surprised registered on his features.

"I know. Nothing's different and I probably shouldn't…but damn it Sam. Don't I deserve something good once in awhile?" And Dean had such an expression of longing on his face that Sam bit back his response. _He_ had no defense against _that_ look.

Instead, he nodded and said "Okay. We'll stay for awhile."

Dean gave a small nod back and leaned against the dresser. He stared down at the faded green carpeting. Silence filled the room as the brothers communicated without words. They didn't need to. They knew each other better than anyone. Dean had spent his whole life being tough; being a brother, being a _father_. Though he never audibly expressed his desires for a normal life in suburbia, quite the opposite, he usually criticized it in some joking manner, Sam knew it was there hiding under his brash exterior.

"So, what's the plan for today? Are you going to see her?" Sam broke the silence. The sound made Dean slightly jump. Funny, he wasn't normally the jumpy type.

"Well, when I ran into her, literally, she was with a guy. So I'm not sure what to do. Let's just chill for a little bit while I think things through."

Sam sat up straighter in his chair and slapped his palms onto his thighs effectively lightening the mood. "I'm okay with that. I'd like to do some looking around myself. And I need to buy some socks because _somebody_ keeps stealing them."

Dean made a "pfftt" sound through his lips. "Dude, why the hell would I steal your socks? I don't want anything that's gone on your stinky ass feet."

* * *

The brothers spent the rest of the morning checking out little shops in the main area of town and buying supplies they were running low on. Dean picked up some rock salt while Sam bought some new socks and a plaid shirt. They drove around the outskirts of town scoping the land. They hadn't seen or heard of any unnatural events while talking with the locals so that made them feel a bit easier. Perhaps they could actually get a couple days of rest.

Lunch was a pleasant event, as it almost always was for Dean. The Mom 'N Pop Café (named just that) had mouth-watering hamburgers and Dean shoveled his into his mouth followed by thick french fries, licking his fingers afterwards in a show of satisfaction. Sam took his time eating his onion rings, watching Dean with a mild look of disgust.

"Aaah." Dean sat back in the booth and patted his extended belly.

"You're a slob, you know that?" Sam gave him a reproachful look.

"A happy slob." Dean flashed a lopsided grin. He then turned to glance out the window.

"Are you still looking for her?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"You've been looking around you constantly all morning like you're just hoping she'll pop up out of thin air."

"It's a small town. She might show up any time." Dean shrugged off the comment. Sometimes he didn't like Sammy being in head so much.

After paying the tab they drove over to the town visitor's center. Sam chatted with the volunteer on duty while Dean browsed through the pamphlets. There were indeed many hiking trails nearby along with wildlife lookout locations and waterfalls. Sam joined him and they studied a model of the town mounted on a table under a large plexiglass box.

"Cool. I'd like to build something like that." Sam commented.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You would, you nerd." He began walking towards the entrance, Sam on his heels.

* * *

"Did you get any stories out of the lady in the visitor's center?"

Sam looked up from his laptop at Dean. "No, just the one that we already took care of on the mountain. You'd think there'd be tons of legends in a place like this."

Dean frowned. It _was _unusual for them. No matter where they went, there always seemed to be something for them to hunt. The easy feeling he'd had this morning was shifting towards uneasiness. He ignored it and tried to think positively.

The afternoon continued as the morning had. They drove around stopping to look at anything worth seeing. The town was small so there wasn't much more to see but whatever kept them out of another motel room was suddenly riveting. Dean discovered where the laundry mat was so he could go back later. Eventually daylight started to fade and they could no longer avoid heading back to the room.

Once they were back, Sam flipped through the television channels getting ready to settle in for the night. He stopped on an old western with Steve McQueen. Dean wondered whom Sam thought he was fooling. Within minutes of Dean's departure, the tv would be on a skin channel. Dean kept his back turned to Sam and tried not to laugh.

"I'm heading out."

"Alright. See you in the morning?" Sam inquired.

Dean tossed him an annoyed look. "I'm just going to do laundry. I have no more plans than that." There was a pause. "But just in case, don't wait up."

Sam smiled and shouted after Dean's retreating back, "Don't turn my clothes pink!"

* * *

Dean tried not to let the disappointment consume him. He hated it. It filled him with anger. It was a weakness, a flaw in his character he didn't approve of. Yet there it was, bitter in his chest.

The laundry mat was empty. It had been for the entire hour he'd been there. He had arrived with a feeling of hope, his stomach almost queasy from nervousness. It was crazy: Dean Winchester having nervous butterflies. It was such an unusual experience that it startled him.

The night was cool and the doors were open on the building. Since he was the only person using the machines the room was not that warm. He left his coat on as he paced around the room for the one-hundredth time. His hope was fading. Wasn't it foolish to wish Reagan had shown up? It had been a year since they met and given the indications today, she wasn't even available.

A buzzing noise filled the room as the first washing machine indicated it had stopped. Dean spun around in frustration and stomped over to it. Snatching the door open he yanked the clothes out and began throwing them into the nearby dryer. Why should he even care so much if she showed up? He didn't need any complications in his life.

He inserted money into the machine and turned the knob. Dean turned away with a sigh, defeat sinking into him. Leaning one hand against a fiberglass table, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck rose. He could feel someone staring at him, his body so in tune with the act. Dropping his hand and slowly raising his head, he stared at the front doors and for the second time that day, he froze.

Reagan was leaning against the doorjamb watching him.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: No beta so again, please forgive terrible grammar. In my head, I hear Dean's dialogue as very fragmented so his sentence structure is that way on purpose. This chapter is again PG although the overall story is MA. This is the longest chapter so far.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Reagan was leaning against the doorjamb in the entrance of the laundry mat watching Dean. Her arms were lightly crossed in front of her chest and her right foot echoed the position as it crossed in front of her left one.

Dean nearly gasped just at the sight of her. She wore a thin white sweater that curved over the slopes of her breasts. Her legs were clad in tan corduroy pants and comfortable leather loafers encased her feet. Her blonde hair hung down over her shoulders and framed her oval face. Reagan made comfort wear look elegant somehow and Dean would bet a thousand bucks she had no idea how sexy she was.

Finding his voice Dean greeted her with a simple "Hi."

"Hello." She returned. Her expression seemed mildly curious. Deep, rich blue eyes stared straight into his green pair.

"I was wondering if you would show up." Dean said making it clear he'd been hoping to see her.

"I almost didn't."

"Oh." Could she hear the disappointment in his voice? He could.

"It's not that I didn't want to see you. It's just that…"She glanced around the room as she tried to choose her next words carefully. "I wasn't sure what you'd expect."

Dean was taken aback. It never occurred to him that Reagan might think he would assume sex would be involved if they should ever meet again. Of course, he wouldn't lie to himself, he would always hope it would be because he found her insanely attractive but he would never make her feel obligated.

He had enough pride to look slightly insulted, "I don't expect anything Reagan."

Dean wished she would explain what she was thinking but she seemed content to let it stand at that. She dropped her arms and moved her hands into the back pockets of her pants as she walked forward. When she reached the table that Dean was standing at he could smell soap on her skin as if she'd just stepped out of the shower. It was delicious.

"Would you like some company while you finish your laundry?" A small grin adorned her face and her tone was friendly.

"Sure would." Dean blessed her with a grin of his own. He noted that she flushed slightly when he did. Reagan seemed wary, yet wanted to remain here with him. Dean felt a rush of pleasure.

"So what have you really been up to?" Reagan arched an eyebrow at him. She was now leaning her elbows on top of the fiberglass table and in between her fingers she was twirling a piece of stray thread she'd found lying there.

"Excuse me?"

"It's been a little over a year since I met you Dean and you're still driving around with your brother?" She sounded so skeptical that it hurt Dean a little. It shouldn't have. Who would believe his story? But he didn't want Reagan to doubt him.

"I really have. I swear. You can meet him if you want. He's at the motel room."

"Really? Maybe. I think I'd like to meet him."

"You're in for a disappointment then." But Dean's tone was playful as the words slipped from his lips.

Reagan threw her head back and laughed. Warmth spread throughout Dean's chest at the sound. He gazed at her throat just as he had a year ago, just as he had almost every night in the last year.

"Dean?"

He glanced up from the dryer door he was shutting where he had just loaded the second batch of wet clothes.

"What's your last name?"

They exchanged an amused look.

"Winchester."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Nice. I never imagined that. I always thought something more along the lines of Smith." She laughed again as he scoffed at the common name.

Dean murmured, "You imagined me?" He peered at her through squinted eyes, an almost smug expression on his face.

Reagan's gaze dropped to the table and she seemed stunned into silence. Not wanting to make her feel awkward, he continued in a much lighter tone, "So. Your turn."

"My turn? Oh, you mean my last name?" When Dean nodded she said, "Bailey."

"Nice to meet you Reagan Bailey."

"And you Dean Winchester."

They both laughed at their belated introductions.

The third washing machine signaled it had finished its cycle and Dean turned to retrieve his clothing. Reagan's eyes followed him as he loaded them into a dryer.

"So, how did you enjoy your day in this one-light town?" Reagan's low soprano voice drifted on the air.

"It was nice." He chuckled at her skeptical expression. "Seriously. It's a great little town."

"Interesting." She mused, "Most people don't feel that way. They are here for a day and decide it's too restricting, there's not enough to do. I'll admit, sometimes I get that feeling myself but for the most part, its home. It's peaceful and beautiful."

Dean chewed the corner of his lip as he watched her thoughtfully. "I can see that. It suits you. This town, I mean."

Again, she graced him with a short laugh. "How did you like Mom 'N Pops Café?"

"How'd you know I ate there?" Dean asked with surprise.

"We don't have a whole lot of town." Her white teeth peeked through her large smile.

"Ah, yeah. It was great. Nice people around here too."

She nodded.

Dean took a deep breath and plunged ahead. "Like that guy Todd. He seemed nice enough."

Reagan's eyes dropped and when she brought them back up to Dean her face seemed a little saddened. "He is."

Damn. She was going to make him work for this. "So, is he your boyfriend?"

"No." Her voice, however, was laced with indecision. "Not technically. We have gone on a few dates since I've been home."

Dean felt heavy with disappointment. He was hoping he had been wrong with his assumption this morning.

"We've known each other since we were about ten years old. We often played in the woods together when we were growing up."

His head falling forward so she wouldn't see the sadness in his eyes, Dean stared at the linoleum flooring. He wanted so much to be with Reagan this week but he had principles, and stepping in on some one else's territory crossed a line. He'd have to walk away.

"Even though he's a wonderful man and our families seem to expect us to be married one day, I can't seem to feel more than friendship towards him though."

Dean's head snapped up, his eyes wide. She was searching his face. His tongue flitted out to quickly lick his lips and her eyes seemed to drop to them for a brief moment before returning to his eyes.

"I'm really glad to hear you say that Reagan."

There seemed to be a sudden electrical charge in the room despite a large distance between them. Their eyes held and Dean could feel his chest rise and fall more rapidly as his breath came heavier in his chest.

After a slight cough, Dean poked his thumb behind him towards the dryers and said, "Not too much longer now, thank goodness. This has to be the world's worst chore."

"Gotta agree with you there." Reagan hopped up onto the table and crossed her legs Indian-style in front of her. She looked so comfortable in her own skin. Dean tactfully admired her. So many women he'd been around lathered themselves with cosmetics, jewelry and skimpy clothing in an effort to boost their shallow egos. Reagan, apparently, had no need for this. She was confident in whom she was and that simply made her all the sexier. Her face was free of much makeup; a small bit around her eyes but not enough to be distracting. Her full lips had a moist appearance as if there were a thin coating of gloss. The beautiful freckles across her nose acted as her beauty marks. Dean wanted to kiss each one.

Seemingly without noticing his study of her, she continued "Thank goodness I have my own washer and dryer now and I don't have to drag my butt here."

Dean's chin lifted and he cocked his head to the side with interest. "You have a house here?"

"I'm renting one. It's nothing special but it'll do until I figure out where I'm going or what I'm going to do."

"You're not staying here?" Shock laced his words.

Reagan looked resigned. "I don't think so. Not right now any way. I just feel like, there's something else out there I'm supposed to see. I'll always think of this place as home and will probably always want to come back to it but in the meantime, I feel I need to explore." She smiled at him. "That probably sounds silly, doesn't it?"

Dean replied seriously, "Not at all." She became more fascinating the more he learned about her. She had more depth than he had imagined.

"So I'll probably head off in a few months and work a job that is completely unrelated to the field I have my degree in, like most graduates." She placed her palms behind her back and leaned on them while giggling. Her breasts lifted and strained against the sweater in this position. Dean tried his best not to stare.

"What is your degree in?" He voice sounded strained to him.

"History." She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Not a lot of options there. Still, I love it and couldn't have imagined majoring in anything else."

Dean began pulling the warm clothes out of the first dryer. Normally, he'd just shove them back into his duffel bag but he wanted to prolong his time with Reagan so he dumped them onto the table and began folding them.

"Ack!" Reagan made a disgusted sound and shook her head as she laughed. "I can't believe we've been talking about me all this time. I want to hear about you."

Shrugging, Dean said, "There's not much to tell."

"Where do you live?"

Evasively he replied, "I'm from Kansas."

Reagan's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." He had to laugh at the expression on her face. She was adorably dumbfounded. "Why?"

"I dunno." She floundered. "It just sounds so…cliché when I've wondered so many times over the past year where the mysterious Dean came from."

Realizing she had admitted that Dean had been in her thoughts over the past year, she blushed furiously. Dean's heart began to race with joy. She reached over and yanked a couple shirts off of his clothing pile and began helping him fold them.

"Anyway," she announced a little too loudly "tell me more about you and your brother. Who's older?"

"Me."

"I had a feeling. By how much? What's his name?"

"Four years. His name is Sam. I give him a hard time but he's a good guy."

"Do your parents worry about you two driving all over the country so much?"

"Both of our parents are dead." Dean commented matter-of-factly.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Reagan's voice was full of sincerity and her eyes were soft when she looked at him.

"It's okay. It's been awhile. But that's one of the reasons why Sam and I are together all the time. We really don't have any other family."

There was a lapse in the conversation as they both just stared at the clothes they were folding.

"Dean, tell me. What do you like to do for fun?" Reagan waited for his answer as he unloaded the second pile of laundry from a dryer. This time she immediately began helping him fold.

That was such an awkward question to answer. There really hadn't been much time for having fun in his life. So as in all situations where Dean felt awkward he turned it into a bawdy joke, giving her a lecherous grin.

She had the grace to blush again and clarified, "Of the non-bedroom variety."

"Play pool, watch movies, work on my car, and hang out."

"Sounds like you need some lessons in having fun." Reagan teased.

"I'm your student." Dean spread his arms out in a gesture of submission. They grinned at each other.

The last buzzer sounded on the dryer behind Dean and when he pulled the armful out, Reagan made a move to help him again.

"Don't bother. It's mostly Sammy's underwear and he can fold those himself." And Dean dumped them unfolded into a duffel bag.

Reagan laughed. "Okay."

Dean stood and looked at the row of bags carrying the clean laundry. "Well, it looks like that's the last of it." He stated it slowly and he could hear his own disappointment. Ending this moment wasn't something he looked forward to doing.

She hopped down from the table and stretched her arms out in front of her. Then she stood there staring at the bags as well, her own face showing a hint of disappointment. "So it is."

"You know, it's only 9:30. It's so early." Dean mentioned suggestively.

"There's not a lot to do here after dark but Hendersonville is only a 30 minute drive and there's plenty there." Reagan tried to look casual as she spoke but he was happy to find hope in her features.

"I'd love to check it out. Would you care to join me?" Dean held his breath after asking. He didn't know what he'd do if she said no.

However, her face split into a beautiful smile that made his stomach lurch. "I'd love to."

Smiling broadly, he grabbed two of the heavy duffel bags. "Great. Let's go."

Reagan picked up the last bag and threw it over her shoulder. She followed him out to the Impala where it sat gleaming in the moonlight. The clouds were reflected off of the shiny black paint.

"She's such a beautiful car." Reagan's voice sounded smooth as she gazed at Dean's baby.

Dean looked at her with wonder. Another point for Reagan.

"How you know it's a girl?" He teased.

"Cars are always girls, like ships." She stated this as a fact and smiled.

When she smiled at him that way, he couldn't help but smile back. It was an involuntary response.

She stood behind him as he stuck the duffel bags into the back seat of the car. He couldn't open the trunk for fear she'd see all the weapons there. Glancing around he noticed there weren't any more cars in the parking lot.

"Where's your car?"

"Oh, I didn't drive here. I walked."

His face was full of alarm. "You walked here alone at night?"

She seemed confused by his response. "Yeaaaaah. So what?"

"Isn't that rather dangerous?"

Reagan dismissed the concern. "It's a small town. I've done it a million times."

Dean just shook his head. They now stood beside one another next to the car. The breeze blew softly against them and Reagan's hair danced behind her. Dean took a step forward. Her lips slightly parted and it seemed she was taking deeper breaths. She never broke the contact from his eyes but neither encouraged or discouraged any advances from him. He couldn't read her and didn't want to push her too far. The smell of her clean body was so enticing he wanted to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her against him. The currents that flowed off her body shocked him, making him feel more alive than ever before. His eyes examined her lips and he thought of how they had moaned his name before. Dean wanted to hear it again.

Instead, he took a step back and pulled the door open wider for her. "Shall we?"

Reagan blinked and swallowed. "Yes."

She slid into the car and Dean walked around to the driver's side. He looked her, sitting in his car. She looked feminine and small there. He wanted to press her back into the leather and cover his body with his own. She glanced sideways at him.

Suddenly, they both laughed at the tension.

"We should go now." Dean said.

"Yes again."

With that, Dean cranked the car and backed out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Author's Note**: No offense to anyone named Smith. It's just that it sounds very common compared to Winchester.


	5. Chapter 5

The trip to the next town was one of the best half hours Dean had ever spent driving. The conversation rarely lagged and when it did, the silence was comfortable and easy. Reagan talked about her childhood and how she and her friends had made trails through the woods for fun and pretended they were stranded in the jungles of the Amazon. The stories fascinated him. When she asked him about his youth he was elusive once again and said that he and Sam had enjoyed generic games and bicycles. Truthful childhood stories would probably frighten her.

Reagan revealed that she was currently working for a small museum in a nearby town. Her face lit up when she described her work. She became animated as she described the simple exhibits and claimed some days they didn't receive any visitors but being surrounding by historical and cultural evidence delighted her. In turn, it thrilled Dean to witness her enthusiasm.

"When you move, couldn't you continue to work in a museum? Doesn't that utilize your degree?" Dean had asked.

"Positions aren't as easy to come by in the larger, more desirable museums especially not for newbies." She explained; disappointment etched across her features.

As they approached town Dean noticed a lot of bright lights. Fast food restaraunts lined either side of the highway and billboards advertised great deals on new automobiles.

"Looks like we've made it. What should we do now? Are you hungry?"

Reagan made an exaggerated pout and replied, "I could eat."

She wasn't lying. Dean was impressed as Reagan chomped down a large cheeseburger. It had seemed far too big for her but she ate it without hesitation. She also kept pace with Dean and he was amused that he didn't have to sit and wait on her to finish her meal. That had always annoyed him on dates before. Most girls would eat slowly and pick at their food as if they were ashamed to be actually hungry. By the time Dean had finished his chicken sandwich and cole slaw, Reagan was just sipping on a diet soda gazing around the restaurant.

He took her distraction as a moment to study her boldly. Sitting this close to her was extremely tempting. The booth felt so intimate, even under the glare of the fluorescent bulbs. Her profile was classic; her nose straight, her upper lip forming a graceful arch while the bottom lip softly pouted down. Her eyebrows had a natural arch and were just one shade darker than her golden hair. Thick eyelashes framed her eyes and rested against her high cheekbones. The freckles spanning her nose were a soft beige color that blended nicely onto her smooth, lightly tanned skin.

Dean cleared his throat and stretched his legs to relieve himself of the growing tightness in the front of his jeans. His legs bumped into Reagan's and her head whipped back towards him.

"Sorry." He mumbled, shaken that even a simple touch through clothing could still send jolts of electricity through him.

She looked down at her cup that she held in both hands and pressed in the tabs on the top of the plastic lid with her fingertips. She looked like she wanted to ask him a question and was trying to gather the nerve.

Dean waited patiently; content to stare at her.

"How long are you staying?" When she glanced up at him, it stung him to realize she looked scared.

"I'm not sure. I know that…I'm not ready to leave." Dean answered honestly.

There was a quiet acceptance. Both of them had just decided to enjoy the moments they had together without asking too many questions.

Reagan stared towards the entrance of the restaurant and suddenly began to giggle. A hand came up to cover her mouth and her eyes crinkled at the corners. Dean turned to see what had caught her attention and noticed a man with a very long mullett walking up to the cashier.

"Woah, nice haircut." He dragged out the first word in mock awe.

"Some people just can't seem to let it go." She choked out around her giggle.

Turning back towards Reagan with a smirk he commented, "I know a guy that still wears his hair like that."

"Really?"

"Yep. He's brilliant though. It's funny. You'd never know it to look at him."

Reagan propped her chin in her palm with her elbow resting on the tabletop. She was leaning slightly in towards Dean. "Interesting."

He chuckled and leaned in towards her as well, both of his arms resting on the table. "You think everything is interesting."

"I suppose I do." She laughed.

Their voices had dropped in volume so that they were almost speaking in hushed tones to one another.

"Now that we've eaten, what would you like to do?"

Reagan thought for a moment, her lips twisted to the side and her eyebrows furrowed. Then her face lit up and she smiled with a childlike glee when she asked, "Do you like to play miniature golf?"

That wasn't what Dean had been expecting at all.

* * *

"You totally cheated."

"No I did not!" Reagan pretended to be insulted.

She was kicking Dean's ass. Amusingly enough, he couldn't care less. He had never had this much fun before.

"Okay. It's on now." He placed his orange golf ball on the putting green and prepared to take a swing. His ribbed cotton shirt clung to his muscled arms as he gripped the club, his jacket having been left behind in the car for better mobility of his arms. Raising his arms back and then bringing them forward again in a smooth motion he swung and completely missed the ball.

Dean stared at it in frustration as Reagan giggled behind him. "Can shoot a damn gun straight as an arrow but can't hit a damn golf ball."

"Did you say shoot a gun?"

Dean twisted around to face her, alarmed at his absentminded admission. She was staring at him with wide eyes, her hand frozen in the air a few inches below her chin.

"Uh, yeah."

"What do you need to shoot a gun for?"

"My Dad used to take us hunting a lot when we were younger." Dean remarked casually while looking down again at his ball. Trying to brush the comment off as inconsequential, he positioned himself again to swing.

"Oh no." He heard displeasure in her voice and glanced up. "I love animals. I could never kill them."

Dean was relieved somehow. "I don't." He expanded after seeing her mystified expression, "It's been a long time. I don't like to hunt."

Reagan's face transformed back into a pleasant stare. "I've always wanted to learn to shoot a gun though."

"Really?" It was Dean's turn to appear mystified. She really was a conundrum.

"Yes. There's just something about the power of it. Kinda sexy. Plus, protection ya know?" She stood facing him, one hand on her hip, the other resting on the top of her golf club. Dean thought of Sam shooting a gun and could honestly say he'd never found it sexy. He wondered if Reagan would still find it sexy if she saw him shooting the creatures that he'd been forced to confront.

"Protection is good." He replied.

"Sorry I distracted you. Please, feel free to take your shot." She held her hand out in a gracious gesture.

"Yeah, it's time to show you who is boss." Dean leaned back down into position as Reagan cackled behind him.

On his third swing, he managed to connect to the ball and it bounced over the green, across a little bridge and rolled under a miniature windmill before exiting on the other side.

Reagan cheered him on as he completed the hole with a single stroke. He beamed at her with what he was sure was the dumbest look he had ever possessed. The moment was such pure joy, he felt drunk off of it.

He improved a little bit over the next few holes as he had more practice. She was a good sport and didn't mind the thinning of her lead. When they approached the next to last hole, however, a look of determination crossed her face. She wanted to win and he could tell. Dean was captivated by her. She was gracious but aggressive. And just as she had eaten what she desired before, she wasn't trying to hide her desire to win. Reagan was completely herself. Dean didn't think anyone had ever been so honest with him.

He admired the way she looked leaning over the green. Her curdoroy pants hugged her bottom snugly and her legs looked long. The curve of her voluptuous hip made him want to grasp it in his hand and his body responded naturally. Dean found himself having to shift his weight to hide his growing erection.

It took her two hits to get the ball into the hole. He took his turn and was amazed when he also scored in two strokes. Perhaps he should have been letting her win but he was being himself as well and his competitive nature wouldn't let him play with any less than his best effort.

When they approached the last hole, he again made it in two shots and was extremely pleased with his overall score. It might be a tie.

He wandered back to the entrance of the green to stand by Reagan as she took her final turn. Taking careful aim she swung and they watched the ball roll directly to the hole in one stroke. Dean's mouth dropped open and a scream of glee erupted from Reagan. She spun around and threw herself at Dean before he had a chance to react. Her arms wrapped themselves tightly around his neck and her breasts pressed against his chest as she stretched up onto her toes. Dean was immediately hard. Passion coursed through him and he had the intense craving to lay her down right on the green and do unspeakable things to her.

As quickly as it began however, Reagan broke the embrace. Stepping back with red cheeks, she glanced at the ground, then back at him. "I'm sorry. I got a little excited about the game."

Taking a shaky breath he just murmured, "That's okay." What a foolish thing to say. Of course, it was okay. It was more than okay. Her body felt like heaven and he wanted to tell her so.

Dean gathered up their clubs and they headed back towards the cashier to turn them in. As they walked, Reagan tallied the score.

"Aha!" She announced. "I win by one point."

"I think you miscounted." Dean teased.

"I don't think so." She practically sang the words. She was smiling at him again and for the first time, he didn't care that he had lost a game.

Afterwards, they stopped at the snack bar and got ice cream cones. Dean tried not to stare at Reagan as her lips wrapped around the white creamy treat. She licked around the cone and then over the top and a surge of memories flooded Dean's brain.

They walked slowly around the fun park, enjoying the cool night air. Reagan asked Dean about his taste in music and they had a lengthy discussion about the eighties. She made him admit there was more he liked in the decade than he usually acknowledged. As they observed a group of kids playing video games, he caught her watching his wistful expression which he tried to quickly cover up with a joke. To her credit, she didn't mention it but went along with the changing conversation.

"Are you ready to head back?" Dean's green eyes peered at her as they tossed their napkins into a trash can.

"I suppose so." She spoke softly.

As they strolled back to the car Dean reached over and took her hand into his. Reagan delighted him by not pulling away. Instead, she curled her fingers around his. Her hand felt small and warm and he reveled in the simple pleasure of it.

When they were back in the Impala and easing onto the highway, Dean grasped her hand again. Reagan curved her body on the seat so that she sat facing Dean. Leaning her head to the side she rested her cheek against the head rest, watching him drive. Every few moments, he'd turn and smile at her. He felt her thumb begin to stroke the back side of his hand sending little ripples of excitement through him.

"You know, I really thought I'd never see you again." The words were almost a whisper in the quiet confines of the car. It felt like a confession.

"I didn't either, although I hoped." Dean's voice remained low, matching the tone of hers.

"You did?"

"Yes. I've thought about you a lot over the last year Reagan." His head swiveled to the side to view her reaction. She was wearing an expression of relief.

Several minutes of silence passed as Dean watched the road and Reagan watched him. The car was dark, with only the lights of the dashboard illuminating their faces as they moved further away from the town.

Reagan lifted her arm and propped her left elbow on top of the back seat. Her fist rested against her temple, her right hand still rubbing his.

"What's your favorite movie?" She inquired with curiosity.

Dean thought for a moment and said, "It's hard to choose one. Steve McQueen is kinda awesome; Bullit, The Great Escape…"

Reagan smirked. "So pretty much "guy films", huh?"

Playfully Dean smarted off, "Well, you know, I _am_ a guy."

"I've noticed."

"Have you?"

"Yes, only a guy would fold laundry so terribly."

A howl of laughter burst from Dean's throat at her unexpected joke. His head leaned back and the infectious sound sent Reagan into a fit of giggles. Soon they found they couldn't stop. Maybe it was the late hour making them giddy or perhaps it was simply the happiness they felt being together but it continued for several minutes until pale lights began to appear on the roadside and they realized they were almost back to her hometown.

Reagan indicated the route to her house by pointing and saying "left here" or "right here". It really had not been far from the laundry mat so her walk earlier must have been short.

"This is it."

Dean turned the car into the driveway she had pointed to. Pulling to a stop, he shut the engine off and the night was absolutely hushed. He peered out through the windshield at her home. The small bungalow sat atop a short hill. The cedar siding was a muted red; faded after years of weather. A soft porch light shone down on a graying deck covering the length of the front side of the house. Large oak trees hung down over the roof from either side of the yard and green ivy climbed over the left side, sloping down to the road. It looked cozy and inviting to Dean. Reagan had a real home. He felt a sharp stab of longing.

Reagan squeezed his hand to get his attention. When he turned to look at her she was watching him intently.

"It's nice. It looks comfortable." He gave her a warm smile.

Her shoulders lifted then fell again. "Eh. It's okay. I really don't like the ivy but the landlord has to maintain it so I don't complain." One side of her mouth lifted into a crooked grin.

When he didn't return the grin she sobered. "I had a really great time tonight Dean. Thank you."

"It was one of the best nights of my life." The words almost sounded harsh coming from his lips, his desperation for her to believe him turning them into a declaration. His face was serious as he stared at her.

Reagan's mouth opened slightly and he heard her breath release in a staggered pattern.

Dean looked into her blue eyes and lifted his right hand slowly. His palm cupped her cheek and her eyes fluttered. She leaned her face into his hand while he stroked his thumb backwards and forwards across her cheek. Dean's stomach was in a nervous twist as he leaned across the seat. Reagan sat still, her eyes drifting down to his lips. He paused within an inch in front of her face. Their mouths were open and their breath lingered. Looking down at her through his lashes he noticed her lips trembling. Closing his eyes, he gently brought his lips to hers. Pressing them against Reagan's he stayed still for a fraction of a second, then his lips parted, drew back and came down again, enclosing her top lip in between both of his. He heard her moan and her hands moved up to grasp his head, her fingers sinking into his hair. Dean moved his own left hand to wrap around her neck, drawing her closer to him. Reagan began to move her lips. She pulled his bottom lip into hers and sucked gently on it. He felt desire shoot like a hot liquid from the pit of his stomach down to his groin. A hiss escaped his mouth when he felt Reagan's tongue glide along the edge of his lip. Dean opened his mouth to embrace it and she slipped it, velvety smooth, inside. His own tongue rubbed against it in a silky caress.

Splitting apart, Reagan gasped for breath but held her face close to Dean's. Their foreheads leaned into one another; their mouths were open with the lips barely touching as they fought for air. Their chests heaved and their bodies trembled. White steam began to cover the windows as the heat expanded into the car. Dipping his head back down, Dean crushed his lips against hers. He kissed her harder, more demanding. Reagan eagerly returned it. Her hands slid further up the back of his head until her elbows were wrapped around his ears; holding his head in a hungry grip. Dean threw his arms around her waist and yanked her upper body against his. The softness of her breasts pressed into his chest and he felt himself harden. Pulling back from his lips, Reagan began kissing her way across his cheek until she reached his ear where she ran the tip of her tongue along the edge. Her hot breath blew against it sending a shiver down his spine. She raked her fingernails lightly down his back and moaned. Dean grunted and shifted their weight so she was reclining more in the seat, her head leaning against the door. Turning his head, his lips locked on Reagan's neck. He gently sucked the skin into his mouth. She tasted sweet under his tongue. There was a tangle of movement and he felt Reagan stretch out beneath him. They were lying flat on the front seat of the car.

Bracing his arms on the seat on either side of her shoulders, he lifted his chest slightly off of her so he could move his lips down her neck until he reached her collarbone. Reagan panted; her neck arched lifting it up to his face. She pressed her breasts towards his chest and her fingers pressed harder into his shoulders. One of her knees lifted, encasing his hips against hers. Dean felt the heat coursing through him intensify and he roughly ground his pelvis down onto her. The friction ripped a moan from his throat. He lifted his face from her neck and brought them again to her lips where she welcomed him back enthusiastically. The kiss deepened and quickened as the urge to melt into one another increased.

Dean brought his hand to Reagan's neck. The pads of his fingers stroked across her warm skin as he kissed her before beginning to travel downwards. His palm cupped her breast, squeezing it gently through her sweater.

Reagan placed both of her palms against his shoulders gently pushing him away and leaned her head back in a gasp; breaking the kiss. Dean looked down into her face as she took large gulps of air. Her cheeks were deep red and her blonde hair was fanned out behind her head, glowing against the black leather of the seat. There had never been anything sexier.

Dean's chest heaved in breathless arousal. He held himself above her, the taught muscles of his arms stretched out.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I just need…can we take a breather, please?" Reagan choked out. Her eyes were apologetic.

He nodded and gulped, "Of course." He sat up and leaned back into the driver's side of the seat.

Reagan pulled herself up with her palms. She was looking down at the seat in between them as she ran her hands through her hair. Dean watched her as he calmed himself and waited for his breath to return to normal.

After a few minutes he began, "Reagan, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable…"

A wave of her hand cut him off. "No please, Dean. Never…you never made me uncomfortable. I just need…I need to slow down. For me."

Her eyes were pleading when they met his, begging him to understand. He gave her a soft smile and again, raised his hand to her face. She turned her cheek into his palm and kissed it.

They sat for a couple more minutes, letting their body temperatures drop to appropriate human degrees but both watching the other.

A sly grin spread across Reagan's face and she stated, "I really love this car."

Dean laughed while she giggled at him.

"I should proably go inside." Regret covered her words.

Dean opened the car door and shivered as the cool night breeze suddenly hit him. It felt stronger after the heat of the car. When he reached the other side of the Impala, Reagan was already stepping out. He held his hand out to her and when she slipped hers into it, he slammed the car door shut and led her forward to the house.

They stood at the door looking at one another. Their foreheads touched as her arms drapped around his neck. Dean's arms wrapped loosely around her waist with his fingers intertwined behind her back.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?" Dean asked.

"You better." Reagan gave him a seductive look.

"How about lunch?"

"You're on."

"Should I pick you up?"

"Why don't I meet you? That way you can bring Sam. I think I'm ready to meet the other Winchester man." Reagan swayed a little from side to side as she playfully spoke.

Dean's body followed her rhythm. "I'm not sure I want you to. I kind of want to keep you all to myself."

Reagan made a "tsk" sound. "Don't be greedy now."

They chuckled in unison.

Dean dipped his head further to reach her lips and pressed a slow, gentle kiss to them. Then he broke the hold while he still had the power to.

Stepping back he promised, "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." And with that she slid her key into the lock, opened the door and slipped inside.

Dean spun around on his heels in slow motion, expelling a long drawn-out breath.

He rode with the windows down on the way back to the motel, letting the cool air tame his lust. When he arrived at the room, Sam was fast asleep. Dean got ready for bed as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake him.

Slipping into the sheets, Dean reminisced about his night with Reagan. He couldn't have dreamed a more perfect date. She excited him, confused him, amused him and turned him on. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough yet he didn't know how he'd manage to fall asleep.

Chuckling to himself, he wondered if this how kids feel the night before Christmas.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey man."

Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean. "'Morning."

"What you doing?" Dean rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as he sat up in bed leaning his back against the padded headboard.

Sam sat hunched over his laptop at the small table near the front windows, his six foot five frame far too large for the petite chair. A faint clicking noise floated on the air as his fingers moved across the keyboard.

"Um, just checking out some leads Bobby sent me."

"Dude, don't you ever just rest?"

Twisting his torso so that his upper body faced Dean while he spoke, Sam said "What? I just rested for nine hours."

"I'm not talking about sleep Sam. Why don't you go out? Try meeting yourself a girl. Get laid."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't start that shit again." He turned back around to his computer. "Anyway, how was your night? I was surprised to see you here this morning."

"Good."

"Good? That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it." Indicating that the topic was closed, Dean rolled out of bed and sauntered to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

When he returned to the room Sam had prepared coffee from the small packets left in the room by the motel staff. He pointed the pot out to Dean.

"Ah, Sammy. You're a good man."

"I know." He smirked.

Dean poured himself a cup. He took a loud slurp and then smacked his lips in appreciation.

"What's your plan for today? Sam asked.

"Right now, none beyond lunch. Reagan wants you to come to lunch with us."

"Reagan? Unusual name. She wants me to come?" Sam asked with bewilderment.

Dean pulled out a fresh set of clothes for the day as he responded, "Yep, she wants to meet you. I tried to tell her she would be disappointed but she wouldn't listen."

"What time?"

Dean looked up at Sam and blinked. "You know, I forgot to ask. I better call her."

Using Sam's computer, Dean searched a phone directory to find Reagan's telephone number. She sounded a little breathless when she answered, as if she had dashed to catch it when it rang.

They spoke briefly, Dean feeling awkward having Sam overhear the conversation. He was never at ease with his brother witnessing his softer behavior, which Reagan seemed to elicit.

Deciding upon noon at Mom 'N Pops, Dean closed the cell phone with a snap.

"We're all set."

When they entered the restaurant, there were only two other customers both of which were not Reagan. Sam went ahead to get a table while Dean waited in the foyer. He stood in front of the double glass doors looking out at the town. Quick moving patches of clouds were crossing in front of the sun causing the day to shift between warm sun-drenched blue and a gloomy overcast.

A gray sedan pulled into the parking lot and Dean felt again that flurry of excitement as he spotted Reagan behind the driver's wheel. Stepping out and swinging a handbag over her right shoulder she walked swiftly to the doors, which Dean was already holding open.

She beamed at him when she approached and lifted the sunglasses she was wearing to sit nestled in the hair atop her head. Dean felt the interior of the restaurant suddenly fill with warm sunshine which seemed to have followed her in. She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans which had the beginnings of a hole in one knee. The ends of the legs were frayed and little white strings dangled on top of her shoes; the same scuffed leather shoes from the night before. Her shirt was deep navy blue with a v-neck and sleeves that ended just before her elbows. The shirt fit snug against her body and Dean appreciated the way it accentuated her breasts.

"Hi."

"Hey there." Dean wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her against his hip as he brushed a kiss across her cheek.

"Sam's already got a table."

"Good. I'm starving!" Her eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip.

Dean led her to the booth with his hand lying softly against her lower back. As they drew nearer, Sam stood up to greet them.

"Reagan, this is my little brother Sam."

"It's nice to meet you Reagan." Sam held his hand out in a gentlemanly fashion.

Reagan seized his hand in both of hers as she smiled. "It's wonderful to meet you Sam. It's funny to hear him call you "little brother." You're so tall." She dragged the last word out in amazement.

He gave her a friendly smile. "It's a blessing and a curse. Shall we?" Sam's hand extended to the table, inviting her to sit.

When she turned to slide into the booth, Sam looked at Dean and raised his eyebrows in approval. Dean gave him a knowing smirk. A sense of pride swept through him.

Once she was seated, the boys took theirs; Dean sitting next to Reagan and Sam across the table. Dean was very aware of Reagan's presence as their thighs and arms faintly touched in the cramped space.

"Well, hello there Reagan."

All three faces turned to look at the waitress who had bounded up to the booth. A lovely redhead was smiling in greeting, a stack of menus in her left hand and a pitcher of sweet tea in her left.

"Hi Robin. How are you?"

"Can't complain. Who are these friends of yours?"

Reagan introduced Dean and Sam as college friends and then explained, "Robin and I were childhood classmates."

"That's right. Any embarrassing stories you want to know about Reagan, you just ask me." Robin winked at Dean and he gave her an accepting nod.

She turned to look Sam directly in the eye. "And if you want a tour of the town, I'm your girl."

Sam stared wide-eyed at her for a moment. Then he blushed as he fiddled with his silverware on the tabletop. Dean and Reagan both snickered.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

Dean looked at Reagan to let her know she should speak first.

She didn't even hesitate. "I'll have your chicken and dumplings platter with a side of okra, a side of buttered carrots and some potato wedges. Oh, and a large water please."

"Mmm…that sounds delicious. I'll have the same." Dean grinned at Reagan before turning to Robin with his order.

Sam placed his order, after which Robin gave him a wink before turning away and he again blushed.

He turned towards the couple in front of him. "Dean, it seems you finally found someone who has an appetite to match yours. I never thought it would be someone so small."

Dean laughed and stretched his arm out along the booth behind Reagan's head.

She laughed too and unashamedly said, "Hey, real girls eat what they want."

"Nothing wrong with that." Sam acknowledged.

They were smiling at each other and Dean was overcome by a sense of happiness. Seeing the person he cared most about in the world, his brother, forming a friendship with the girl he was falling for made him elated in a way he'd never thought possible. And he realized in that moment that he _was_ falling for Reagan. Throughout the last year, he had continuously thought of her despite their brief encounter. Now, with her by his side, the notion of leaving her made a wretched burn creep through his upper body.

"Dean?" Tearing himself away from his musings he looked from his brother to Reagan. Both were staring at him with apprehension.

"Yes?"

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine. What were you saying?"

Sam's shoulders relaxed. "Reagan was just telling me how she kicked your ass at mini golf." A grin spilled across his face as he leaned back in the booth, spreading his long arms along the back of the seat.

"Aw, now, I don't know about that." Dean passed her a disbelieving look and Reagan giggled as she nudged him with her shoulder.

Robin returned with their food and Sam watched in wonder as Dean and Reagan both attacked theirs greedily. The conversation was light-hearted throughout their meal. Sam asked Reagan what she had studied and they discussed academics. Dean prodded until Sam admitted he had attended Stanford. Impressed, she gave a low whistle. In turn, Reagan told Sam about her childhood in the small mountain town, a little of which Dean had already heard but certainly didn't mind hearing again. He could listen to her stories all day.

Sam mentioned, "We stopped at the visitor's center yesterday and I spoke to the volunteer there…"

Reagan interrupted, "Judy."

"Yes, Judy. According to her, there aren't any legends around here which surprises me. Most of the mountain regions we've passed through are full of folklore."

"There are a couple of legends." Robin had walked up to the table and joined the conversation. "The older residents just don't like to encourage them for some reason."

She made a move to sit on the bench beside Sam and he slid over to accommodate her, a little shocked at her at-home conduct.

Reagan nodded in agreeement. "Yes, there are some. I've read about them. After all, history, ya know, is my thing." She placed her hand to her chest as she spoke in a mocking know-it-all tone.

Robin giggled. Neither girl noticed that Dean and Sam were not laughing. They both slightly tensed and glanced at one another.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"There's the story of the Hinton Light." Robin stated.

Reagan nodded but her earlier mocking attitude had diminished some. "Yes. Out Highway 235 there's an old railroad station. Hinton station. Supposedly back in 1867, a freight train was on a trestle over a swampy area of land near the station. There was a flagman in the caboose. The caboose became uncoupled from the rest of the train. The engineer of the train didn't notice and went ahead while the caboose was left behind. Suddenly, the flagman noticed the lights of a passenger train coming towards him on the tracks very fast. He waved a lantern to try and warn them but it was too late to stop. The train hit the caboose and the flagman was decapitated: his head flew into the swamp on one side of the trestle and his lantern on the other."

Dean and Sam were listening intently, their faces in scowls. They didn't like where this was leading.

Reagan continued, "They never found his head. The flagman's body was buried without it. Ever since then, he has appeared, searching for his head. Groups of people have gone to see him. A light appears at the station but as it draws closer to the trestle, it bursts into a brilliant, burning light. Those that look away, run home in fear. Those that do not look away from the light…well, they disappear."

There was silence around the table when Reagan finished the tale.

"When is the last time someone disappeared?" Dean spoke softly. Reagan turned her head towards him and thought for a moment.

"1978 I believe. No one has been brave enough to try since."

Robin shooed the thought away. "So silly. It's just a fable that's been passed down by parents wanting to keep their kids from playing on the tracks. Those tracks aren't even used anymore."

"I believe it." Reagan spoke firmly but quietly.

Dean turned back towards her and their eyes met for a moment. "You do?" he asked.

"Yes. I…have my reasons."

Robin, who seemed not to have noticed their intensity of their conversation, shifted the mood by asking, "So. Do you guys want anything else? Pie? Coffee?"

Looking around at one another, they agreed that they were full. Sam handed Robin some money and told her to "Keep the change." She tossed him another flirtatious smile and thanked him before bouncing away to the kitchen.

Together, the three of them made their way out of the restaurant. The clouds had dissipated and the sun shone down warm on their skin. Dean enjoyed the feeling as he leaned back against the Impala. He crossed his bronzed arms across his chest where they glowed in contrast with his white tshirt. Sam sat lightly on the hood while Reagan leaned against the car parked next to them, facing Dean.

He admired her in the bright sunlight, realizing he'd never really seen her in it before. It hadn't been that light the previous morning when he ran into her at the newspaper stand. Her blonde hair glistened; her skin looked creamy with just a hint of tan. The freckles across her nose stood out a tiny bit more and he could also notice a light splattering of them along her arms. He loved the way the navy color of her shirt matched her eyes. Regardless of Sam being there, he longed to sweep her into his arms and taste her.

She placed her fingers in the pockets of her jeans and cocked her head to the side. "So what are we gonna do now?"

A peel of laughter rang through the car as Reagan tossed her head back against the seat. "So you put super glue on his beer bottle?"

Sam was laughing too but Dean scowled, "Yeah, it was real funny. It took me three days to peel off all those tiny pieces of fucking glue."

"Well, Dean, you did do some pretty mean stuff to Sam." Reagan admonished.

Dean pouted. "He deserved them."

She just laughed harder.

When she had calmed down enough to talk she said, "That was a lot of fun guys. It's been years since I've been to an art museum. Thanks for taking me."

"It was our pleasure." Dean gave her hand a squeeze, where he was holding it in the center of the front seat.

He really hadn't wanted to go but when she suggested it, how could he refuse? Sam had loved it and it was nice to see his brother and Reagan bonding over a mutual interest. She had laughed at Dean's apathy towards the art, not bothered at all by his "un-cultured ways", as she called them. She placated him by giving him passionate kisses when they walked into empty rooms away from the other patrons and Sam. It was sneaky and exciting and Dean had to use all his self control not to take it further.

"I was thinking I could treat you guys to dinner and a movie." Reagan commented.

Sam piped up, "Thank you so much Reagan, but I think I'd like to head back to the motel. I want to check up on my emails. Dean, could you drop me off?"

It was such a flimsy excuse but neither Dean nor Reagan argued because they were hoping to be alone.

Arriving back at the motel, Dean said to Reagan, "I'm just gonna grab something real quick. Be right back."

He ducked out of the car and followed Sam inside.

"Hey thanks man. And if anything comes up, call me right away. Okay?" He was already turning back towards the door as Sam nodded.

"Dean?"

He looked back at Sam.

"She's pretty great."

Dean gave him a smug look. "I know."

Reagan reminded Dean that she needed to pick up her car from the restaurant where they had left it after lunch.

When they were standing in between their cars, Dean again leaning against the Impala, he asked, "So where am I taking you to dinner?"

"Oh no! I said dinner and a movie were my treat." Reagan put her hand on his chest and pushed lightly.

Dean grabbed her wrist and pulled her up against his hard chest. She didn't struggle to back away. Instead, she leaned her body into him and wrapped her arms around his neck while he held her waist.

"Sorry, but I can't let a lady buy me dinner."

"_Psssh_. Stop being so old fashioned. Besides, who said anything about buying? I am going to cook dinner for you."

Dean raised an eyebrow at her and smiled before he covered her lips with his.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I do not take credit for the legend. According to a website I found, it is a real NC legend. I only changed the ending a little bit.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean drove behind Reagan to her house. She drove rather fast and he thrilled at the feeling of a chase. It wasn't surprising that she craved speed behind the wheel. On the one hand, Reagan appeared to be smart, sensible and restrained. On the other, she had a zest for life; free, passionate, fun and a tiny bit reckless. The complexity of her personality was half of the attraction he felt towards her. Dean knew there would never be enough time to learn everything about her.

He tried to concentrate on the road and her taillights but it was difficult when his mind kept replaying the last thirty minutes. They had stood against the Impala in the parking lot of the restaurant, kissing and fondling like teenagers until they were out of breath and flooded with heat. Reagan had been the sense of reason; finally pulling away so they could head to her house.

The gray sedan slowed and made a left turn into her driveway and Dean's baby growled to a stop behind it. Reagan led him up the steps to the front entrance and Dean was smacked with trepidation. This wasn't like meeting a girl in a bar or a one-night stand. There wasn't a cheap motel room he could leave without feeling guilty. This was Reagan and this was her _home_. Strangely, this felt more intimate than anything he'd done with a woman before.

"Come on in." Reagan was holding the door open for him.

He stepped over the threshold and stood directly inside the door. Awkwardly, he placed his hands in his pockets and glanced around. The door had opened into a cozy living room area. Shelves lined the far wall and were covered with various books and dvds. Reagan's furniture was simple, possibly hand-me-down, but clean and neat. The room was warmed with green plants and lamps with soft lighting. Dean could see into the dining area and kitchen, which were connected to the living room.

"It's no palace, but it's home." Returning his eyes to Reagan she smiled at him and kicked her shoes off to the side of the door. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable?"

Excusing herself, Dean watched her pad off to the bathroom, her white sock covered toes, peeking out from the edge of her jeans which were now dragging the floor behind her heels. She was absolutely adorable and sexy at the same time. No one filled out jeans quite the way Reagan did.

Dean turned into the living room and slowly walked around, staring at all the photos that decorated the walls and tables. Picking one up, he stared at two little blonde girls posing with two adults. Everyone's hands were clasped and they all smiled at the camera.

"Would you like a beer?" Reagan had returned and was walking towards the kitchen.

Dean spun around holding the photograph in his hands. "Yes. Thanks." He held the photo up for her to see. "Hey, is this you?"

She peeked at it over the refrigerator door. "Yep. That's me with Mom and Dad and my sister. I was about six."

"You have a sister?" Dean asked, surprised. He continued jovially, "Sam might want to know that."

She laughed briefly. "I did. She died in a car accident when I was fifteen."

Dean's face fell. "Oh. I'm…I'm sorry."

"Thanks." He was still watching her so she continued, "It was bad. It still is some days. But I'm sort of at peace with it." She walked forward and handed him a beer as he set the picture back down.

"How do you like your steak cooked?"

He grinned as he followed her into the kitchen. "Steaks? You're going to spoil me."

She sent him a flirtatious smirk. "I pegged you for a meat and potatoes kind of guy. So? How?"

"Medium rare."

She bent over and pulled a pan out of the refrigerator and Dean felt a constriction in his groin as he stared at her rounded ass. Setting the pan of seasoned rib eyes on the counter, she reached into a cabinet and pulled out a bag of potatoes.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Dean asked. He felt a little ill at ease standing there doing nothing.

"How about pour me a glass of wine?"

He nodded. "I can do that."

"The glasses are in the upper cabinet right next to the refrigerator and the wine is in the fridge."

Grabbing the glass he leaned into the refrigerator and gazed around.

"Where's the wine?"

Reagan peered over his shoulder and pointed. "Right there."

"The box?" Dean questioned.

Reagan placed her hand on her hip as she looked at him. A light defensive tone filled her voice as she replied, "Yes. I'm living with student loans you know hence, the hand-me-down furniture." Turning away she mumbled, "Besides, I like it."

Dean sighed and stepped up behind her as she stood with her back to him against the counter. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her gently against him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I like that you drink wine from a box. You're not stuck up or try to be something you're not. You're just…you."

He leaned his face down and pressed it into her hair below her ear. His arms squeezed her softly. Reagan's body relaxed and Dean heard a small sigh escape her lips.

"It's okay." She breathed.

Dean inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of her. A faint hint of coconut drifted off her skin. Using his face, he brushed her hair aside and pressed his lips into the hollow beneath her ear. Reagan moaned deep in her throat and gripped the counter in front of her. As his lips began to move against her skin, she gently pulled away.

"I'll never get these steaks made if you keep doing that."

"That's quite a tempting choice: you or the steaks." Dean said lightly but he stepped back. He didn't want to push her. He returned to the wine and poured her a glass. Watching him, she took a deep swallow of it.

They made small talk throughout the rest of her preparations, only stopping when she left the room to turn on the grill, which sat on her back deck.

"So what movie are we watching?" Dean was leaning his hip against the end counter. One palm was splayed across the countertop, the other wrapped around his beer bottle.

"Braveheart."

"Braveheart?" Dean's eyebrows were creased and his lips were drawn back on one side.

"Yes, it's the perfect movie for us." Reagan looked at him knowingly.

"And this would be because…?"

"For me, it has history and romance. For you, it has bloody battles and espionage. I don't think it gets more chick meets bad boy than that." Reagan grinned at him and he melted inside.

"Chick meets bad boy, huh? You think that's us?" Amusement played across his features.

"Most definitely."

A knock sounded on the door and Reagan and Dean both started. Her lips turned down in a frown and she muttered, "I wonder who that could be. Excuse me for a second."

Dean's head turned as he watched her go to answer it.

"Oh hi. What's going on?"

"You didn't return my call so I got worried."

Dean tensed as he heard the man's voice. He straightened his body and began walking towards Reagan.

"I didn't notice you had called." Reagan held the door open a little wider and Todd stepped inside. He stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of Dean, looking very comfortable in her living room holding a beer.

Turning his eyes away slowly from Dean, an angry look distorted his features. "Did you not remember we had plans tonight?"

Reagan looked at him with wide eyes and blinked. "No."

"We were supposed to join Mike and Jenny for dinner."

Reagan gasped and her hand clasped her throat. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot. I'll call them to apologize. I wasn't expecting to run into Dean."

Todd glared at Dean. Dean squared his shoulders and lifted his chin, glaring back. "I see that." He looked back at Reagan. "What exactly is your relationship with him?"

Reagan's face twisted with angry shock. "I don't see where that's any of your business Todd." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"He just shows up out of no where and you suddenly drop everything? How well do you know this guy? What are you thinking?" Todd's bitterness shone through like a beacon. It radiated out around the room.

"HEY!" Dean barked at Todd and set his beer down on a nearby table. "I don't exactly like the way you're talking to her."

Todd straightened his body out as he faced Dean. "Good thing, I don't care what you like."

Possessive rage boiled inside Dean. "Man, you don't know who the fuck you're talking to." The words sounded eerie as dean spoke low, his voice cold.

"That's enough!" Regan shouted. Both men turned to look at her. She glanced angrily from one to the other. "Todd, I'll speak to you outside."

She shoved his arm as he turned his back to Dean and stalked off. Dean watched through the window as Reagan argued with Todd on the front porch. He was a little twitchy, ready to pounce if need be.

He relaxed however as he saw Todd's shoulders droop and Reagan calmed in response. She spoke to him and he stared at the decking. Dean wished he could hear what she was saying. After a few minutes, Todd turned to leave and Dean could tell he really didn't want to. Reagan stood on the porch and watched him until his car backed out of the driveway.

Dean wasn't prepared for Reagan to be irritated with him as well. She gave him a steely gaze when she walked back into the room. "What makes you think I'd be okay with you talking that way to him?"

Dean blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You don't know who the fuck you're talking to?" Reagan spat out in disgust.

"Did you hear the way he was talking to you?" Dean asked, his arm raised, pointing to the area where Todd had stood moments earlier.

"I did. And I could've handled it Dean." They stared at each other for a moment and Reagan took a deep breath before dropping her head forward to stare at the scratched hardwood floors. "It's just…I've been friends with him practically my whole life so even though I know he's wrong, I still don't want to see anyone treat him bad. He really is a nice guy. He's just hurt."

She shrugged as she looked at Dean who still looked pretty putout. "I feel kind of bad for him. I know he likes me but he knows _I_ like _you_."

Dean froze. His chest warmed as her words sank into his brain. It was the closest she had come to telling him how she felt about him.

"You do?"

"Very much." She nodded and a beautiful blush crept into her cheeks.

Dean walked forward and placed a finger beneath her chin, tilting her face up towards him.

Her eyes were watery with tears. "I'm sorry. I ruined the evening."

That's when Dean's heart burst into a thousand pieces. The look in her eyes physically hurt him. He shushed her. "No, no you didn't. I'm not going anywhere." He gave her a weak smile, which she returned with trembling lips.

Bending his neck, he pressed his lips against hers. When he straightened, he grinned widely. "I'm starving."

Reagan giggled. "I should definitely feed you then." She slipped from his arms and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

The meal had been delicious. A great woman plus great food was a powerful combination for Dean and he was beginning to feel like he'd won the lottery.

Reagan sat at the end of the table with one foot on the seat and her chin propped on her raised knee. She was staring at him with a pleased grin on her face.

"So you liked it?"

"It was awesome. Thank you."

"Ready for another beer?"

"I'll grab it. Can I get you more wine?" Dean stood and reached for her glass. Her cheeks were already flushed from the two glasses she had drunk but she nodded in acceptance.

When he returned to the dining area her seat was empty. He looked to see she had moved into the living room and was placing a dvd in the player.

Dean joined her and after taking her wine, she turned out the lights so that only the glow of the tv filled the room. Reagan sat on the sofa and patted the seat beside her. He sank himself down onto it and experienced a rush of delight when Reagan scooted over to lean against him. She tucked her feet underneath her legs and leaned her head into his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

They watched the movie in companionable silence. After a while Reagan sat up, bracing her hand on Dean's chest while staring at him.

"You know what?" She asked.

"No." Dean smiled lazily at her.

"I forgot dessert. I baked a pie." Her own smile was lazy. The effects of several glasses of wine were beginning to show beyond her rosy cheeks.

Dean's eyes widened in wonder. "You baked a pie? I love pie. My Lord woman, you're perfect."

Reagan giggled. She stood up slowly and began sauntering off towards the kitchen. Dean felt a surge of lust as he watched her walk away. He'd been staring at Reagan's tight jeans all night and he didn't know how much more he could stand.

When he walked into the kitchen she was bent over in the refrigerator again. Dean didn't hesitate. He stalked up behind her and reaching down, placed his hand on the back of her right knee. He drew his hand up slowly over the back of her thigh and over her ass until he reached her hips. Reagan stood as he grabbed her hips with both hands, dropping the pie onto the floor. It landed with a thud and spilled red juice onto the white tile.

Dean reached around her and spread his right hand across her stomach; he brought his left up to squeeze her breast roughly. Reagan moaned and pressed herself up against his length. His muscled chest pushed against her back and his fingers flexed against her stomach, bunching her shirt up into his fist. When his fingers grazed the bare skin of her midriff, Reagan's breath hitched in her throat. Her arm reached behind her and gripped his thigh, her fingers pinching into him.

Burying his face in her hair, he breathed her, the most intoxicating smell he'd ever known.

"Damn, I want you Reagan."

Seizing her waist, Dean spun her around to face him so fast it almost made him dizzy. He jerked her against him and ground his pelvis against her as he took her face in a kiss.

Their lips crushed one another in a frantic passion. Reagan reached her arms underneath his to run her nails along his back, making him shiver. Dean hissed when she bit his lower lip. In response, his hand gathered a handful of her hair and he yanked her head back, exposing her throat. Reagan moaned loudly and arched her back, pressing her breasts into his chest. Dean was hard and his erection pressed against his jeans in protest. Running his tongue along her neck, he squeezed her ass and lifted her up tighter against him. He took small bites between licks and red marks appeared against her creamy skin.

"Dean…Dean…"

A hunger shot through him as the sound of his name fell from her lips. Trying to relieve himself of the pressure he circled his hips to grind against her. He released her hair and moved his hands to the hem of her shirt. Reagan's hands tangled with his as she frantically tried to remove his shirt. Pulling them over their heads, they came together again in a mad rush of breath and limbs. Their skin touched and Dean shivered even though they were on fire. He felt Regan's fingers on the snaps of his jeans and he moved his own there to help her. It felt like he would explode if he didn't relieve the pressure.

Their tongues danced as Reagan's fingertips ran down his stomach and slipped beneath the waistband of his boxers. Suddenly she was touching him. Her small hand was wrapped around his cock and he hissed between his teeth. He tilted his head back and squeezed his eyes shut while she ran kisses up and down his throat. She flicked her tongue out to touch the dip in his skin at his collarbone and her hand moved up and down the shaft of his dick in a caress.

A burst of need flew through Dean and he reached for Reagan's zipper. He wrenched her jeans open, gathered the material at her hips and tugged them down. She stepped out of them without breaking her mouth away from Dean's throat.

Dean stepped back for a short moment to look at her.

"Holy shit." He breathed raggedly. She wore causal clothes, ripped jeans and scuffed leather shoes but her underclothes were entirely feminine and sexy. A silky black bra covered in silver lace pushed her breasts up in soft curves. Her matching short panties barely covered her ass cheeks.

Dean closed the distance in one second and rammed his tongue back into her mouth. She eagerly returned his kiss, moving her tongue madly with his. Reaching down and sinking his fingers into her waist, he lifted her and dropped her ass onto the countertop. Reagan gasped as the cold tile hit her warm flesh.

He looked at her for a moment sitting there in her sexy underwear. Her hair was wild, flying around her in disarray. Her eyelids were heavy with lust, her skin flushed from his kisses. Her breasts rose and fell from the exertion of breathing. Looking directly into his eyes, she braced her arms on the countertop and spread her legs open, inviting him in.

Dean rushed forward and sank his face to her curves. Reagan's hands ran through his hair as he pulled the cups of her bra down. Beautiful, full breasts spilled out to him and he greedily took a pink nipple into his mouth. His teeth raked across it and Reagan groaned. She pushed his head closer to her body.

Placing his fingers against the front of her panties, Dean rubbed up and down. Reagan made a series of small gasping sounds. She tugged on his hair and forced him to look into her eyes.

"Now Dean. I want you inside me now."

Scooping her up into his arms, she wrapped herself around him as they fell to the floor in a twist. A year's worth of waiting made their movements frenzied and crazed as Dean shoved his jeans the rest of the way off. Reagan wriggled beneath him trying to slide her panties down. Dean urgently grabbed them and snatched hard, hearing a slight rip as they passed over her thighs.

Lying himself down upon her, they let out a collective sigh. Their skin touched all along the length of their bodies. It tingled with eroticism. His dick felt strong and hard against her inner thigh. Dean raised himself up on his palms and gazed down at Reagan. Hair spilling out around her on the floor, she stared back up at him with obvious want as he slid his dick inside her.

She was so wet, it only took one stroke to completely bury himself. Reagan cried out and dug her fingers into his waist. His eyes squeezed shut and he gasped for breath.

"Damn baby." Dean began to move. Pushing forward and drawing back, he sank into her again and again. Reagan lifted her hips to meet each of his thrusts as she made small whimpering noises. Need propelled him to plunge faster and he began to drive into her with force, their bodies sliding back along the floor. Dean could hear the slap of his skin meeting hers.

Reagan suddenly turned her head to the side and squeezed her eyes tight. She cried out his name as her body lifted towards his and then fell back in spasms. He felt her body clench around his and it sent him on a spiral. He gave two more violent thrusts and grit his teeth as he came inside her. His body shook with tremors as he felt the pleasure rush from his core down his legs and up his torso.

Dean collapsed against Reagan. They both trembled as they took large gulps of air. Lifting himself off of her slightly, but not withdrawing, his eyes searched her face. She was watching him with satisfaction. Lowering his lips to hers he kissed her deeply and ardently.

Finally their trembling ceased and their eyes met.

"Would you like to take a shower with me?" Reagan asked innocently.

* * *

**Author's Note**: **PLEASE REVIEW**!! I'm getting a lot of story alerts but not many reviews. Since I'm new to writing, I would love to hear your thoughts. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Dean lifted Reagan into his arms and carried her down the hall to the bathroom

Dean lifted Reagan into his arms and carried her down the hall to the bathroom. She left a trail of kisses along his shoulder as they walked.

They stood wrapped up in a loose embrace while Dean turned the tap and waited for the water to warm up. When he was satisfied with the temperature he stepped over the porcelain side of the tub and pulled Reagan in behind him before sliding the glass doors closed.

Hot water poured over their shoulders where they stood facing each other under the spray. They stared into each other's eyes as Reagan let her fingernails drift slowly down Dean's chest and over his stomach muscles, which flinched in response. Holding her by the shoulders, he turned Reagan so that her back was to the water. Dean reached up and wrapped his hand around her neck and jaw. He gave a gentle push and Reagan's head titled back in response. Her eyes fluttered closed as the warm water gushed over her hair. Dean raised his left hand and smoothed it over her hair, making sure every strand got wet. When she lifted her face again and gazed into Dean's eyes, her hair was slicked back and tiny droplets of water gathered her dark lashes in damp clumps. Her freckles glistened under the moisture. Remembering his earlier longing to kiss each one, he leaned forward and parted his lips on her cheekbone. The edge of his tongue softly touched her skin and pulled the droplet off her freckle.

Dean squeezed a round dallop of shampoo into the palm of his hand from the bottle, which had been sitting in the corner of the tub. Reagan closed her eyes as his hands sank into her hair. Slowly and deliberately, his fingers prodded her scalp, flexing and massaging from the crown of her head down to her neck. Dean stared at her face as he worked his hands through the tangles he had caused earlier. Pleasure shone from her as her lips parted slightly.

Unhurried, he bent her head into the water again and moved his hands through her hair again to rinse all the shampoo out. Lifting a sponge off of a plastic hook, he squirted a bit of body wash on to it. He breathed deeply as the scent of coconut filled the shower. Reagan watched his hands, large and strong, advance to her collarbone. Dean rubbed the sponge along her neckline and shoulders with slow and sensual grace. He ran the soapy material over her breasts, giving them a few extra strokes. Washing up and down each arm carefully, he watched the suds run down her skin and drip off her fingertips.

Nudging her to turn around, Reagan shifted and exposed her back to him; her rear pressed against his loins which was still firm, having never fully tired. Dean held her biceps in his hands and lifted her arms above her head. Without any need for instruction, Reagan held the position as Dean stroked slowly up and down the undersides of her arms. He let the sponge drift slowly down her side and then brought it back up again to wash over her back. Reaching around her, he grazed her stomach with the soft material. He pressed against her back and leaned his lips into her ears. His breath fell hot against her skin as he rubbed beneath her breasts once more.

Reagan whined in protest as she felt the heat from Dean slip away. Soon however she groaned in pleasure as he touched the sponge to her buttocks. Reagan braced her hands against the tiled wall in front of her, the water splashing down over her arms. Dean's hands circled over her pliable cheeks. He watched the white foam dip into the hollows of her skin at her lower back and glide down over the fissure of her posterior. Touching her softly with his bare left hand he gave mild squeezes before trailing the sponge down to the backs of her thighs.

Dean squatted and took his time wiping down the backs of her legs. He massaged the fabric over the outsides of them with painstaking care. Staying down in the same position he gave Reagan the signal to turn. Turning slowly, she stared down at him, breathing raggedly. He knelt in front of her and gazed up into her eyes. The heat of her body, covered in soft blonde curls was directly in front of his face. His breath washed over the sensitive area. Not moving his eyes from hers, his hand lifted and rubbed the sponge against her. Reagan shivered though the water was hot. Dean parted her legs with a small amount of pressure and ran the material between them. He brought it down over her inner thighs. Bathing her knees and calves sweetly first, he then lifted her foot. Reagan placed a palm against the glass door and the other against the white tile to balance herself. He washed her feet one at a time, caressing them with his hands.

Dean enjoyed watching the water rinse away all the soap before he stood. He raised himself slowly, running his fingertips along the sides of her body and grazing just the tips of his nose and lips along the front of her on his way. Heat coursed through him as he passed over the patch of curls and the indentation of her navel. When he was extended to his full height, he took her face in both of his hands and kissed her. His tongue probed her mouth; darting in and back out in seductive touches.

Reagan shuffled her feet to the left and Dean moved with her, allowing her to place him in the path of the water. Stretching onto her tiptoes so that her face was even with his, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him while the water rushed over Dean's neck. She felt so soft and smooth under his hands. He felt his groin stirring as they pressed together.

Reaching up, Reagan placed her shampoo filled hands into Dean's hair and mimicked his earlier motions. He watched her face with a soft smile, his hands resting loosely on her waist.

When he had let her rinse his hair, leaning his head back to help her since his height made it more difficult for her; she picked up the sponge he had set to the side. Reagan poured more body wash on it and began her slow strokes over his chest. Glancing up at him from under her lashes, she was a seductress. She had never been shy and made sure he knew it now as her fingers roamed over his skin in silken caresses. Dean's eyes remained locked on her, watching her every move with intensity.

Her touch made him shake when she passed over the responsive skin below his hip bones. She leaned in so he could feel her breath while she rubbed the wet material in slow circles. He sucked in air through his teeth as she wiped the sponge down the length of his shaft and then over his balls. She kept her eyes trained on his while she did so, just as he had done to her. He grit his teeth to make himself hold still. Such sweet torture it was. Dean's heart quickened its pace as she cleaned his legs and feet.

Purposefully taking her time, she worked her way over his back. The feeling of her small hands on his lower back made ripples of yearning spread through him. Reagan lingered over his buttocks. She washed them carefully and he twitched in surprise when he felt her teeth nip lightly on his left cheek. By the time she finished, his cock was standing tall and hard again. His desire for Reagan consumed him. Dean could think of nothing else but her and the way she looked standing naked and wet before him.

Clutching her, he brought her lips to his once more. Dean pressed his thickness against her as he held her tight in the fold of his arms. He could feel the small thatch of curls grazing the skin of his dick. He ran both hands down over her ass and pinched it, lifting her up and against his hard-on. Reagan moaned in his mouth. Dean flicked the tip of his tongue against the roof of her mouth.

Reagan tossed her head back and sighed as he descended down her body, trailing kisses along the way. Around her neck, over her breasts…licking her navel. He stopped just above her pussy. There, he took the soft skin of her abdomen into his mouth and sucked on it gently. He hovered, turning his head left and right, letting his nose and lips rub her. Reagan's hands traveled to his hair. He glanced up and saw eyelids open and close rapidly. She licked her lips in anticipation.

Dean wrapped his right hand around the underside of her theft light. He lifted it tenderly and set her foot on the edge of the tub. Raising his eyes to her once more he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against her. Reagan's left hand shot out to brace herself against the shower door, her hand leaving a mark against the thick steam. She held his head in her right hand. The water spilled over his shoulders as he kneeled before her. Dean's tongue ran over the outside of her before using his fingers to spread her open. Reagan gasped as his lips found her clit. She panted for breath. He watched her face as he sucked, his movements small and controlled. Dean didn't relent or lose his pace as she tossed her eyes down to him. They were dark with lust and he could feel his cock straining as he gazed at them.

Reagan's hand tightened in his hair, pulling his hair roughly. A slight pain spiraled down through his scalp but it only made him harder. She began to buck her hips and he held his head still so she could ride him. Dean's eyes were narrow slits as he hungrily watched her come, her head tossing from side to side, and her upper body jerking in wracking spasms.

He moved his way slowly up her body, kissing every inch of her. He held her around the waist to support her since her shaking legs were of no use for a few moments. He stroked her back and kissed her shoulder while she caught her breath.

Soon, she was kissing him again, her tongue wrapping around his in gratitude. Reagan stood back and looked at Dean. She held one arm extended out in front of her with her fingertips against his chest. One leg bent and her chin tucked down she gave him a sexy smile. Dean sucked his breath in through his teeth. She looked like a damn model. Reagan let her fingertips drift lower until they reached the hair above his dick. Then, she bent her knees to kneel before him. Dean closed his eyes and silently thanked whoever was responsible for sending Reagan to him. She wanted to give as well as she received and he quivered with want. Looking back down at her, she wrapped her fingers around the shaft of his cock.

Bullets of hot desire shot from his stomach in all directions. She stroked her hand up and down the length of him. When she reached the base she squeezed gently, pressing back against his pelvis. He moaned and she looked at him to see if he was enjoying it. Dean gave her a fraction of a nod and she grinned before doing it again. He thought to himself that Reagan must've been created simply to please him. The breath caught in his throat as Reagan's lips lowered to the head of his dick. She swirled her tongue over it and then lowered her mouth down to taste most of his length. Dean's head dropped back onto his shoulders as his hands crawled into her hair. She kept her hand wrapped around the base of his shaft maintaining the tightness and pressure she'd discovered earlier, while her mouth pumped up and down.

Dean began to shake and he felt an urgency start to build from his groin into the pit of his stomach. He gathered her hair into one of his hands and held it in a mock ponytail. Letting his other hand drop to his side, he began to propel his hips forward. Reagan backed up just a little to allow him free reign. He tugged on her hair roughly. She loved it and moaned around his cock, sending a vibration through him. She shifted her head so that he wasn't hitting the direct back of her throat but towards the side. A craving shot through him at the feeling of her warm wetness and he began to pump harder into her mouth, knowing he wouldn't hurt her now.

Dean was looking down into her eyes as he violently thrust into her face. His abs crunched with his rhythm, water trickling down them as it poured over his shoulders. His eyes crinkled at the corners as he held them half-open and his mouth hung open as he wheezed for breath. He let out a guttural cry as he climaxed. Tiny light explosions danced behind his eyelids and he felt his toes curl as he held Reagan's hair tight in his hand.

As he drifted back to earth, his body relaxed and he released his grip on her. He felt soft fluttery kisses easing up his torso. When she stood in front of him, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. They simply held each other like that for several minutes; content in their aftermath.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: a. I thought this would be a nice play against chapter 1 where Dean masturbates in the shower while thinking of Reagan. Now, he masturbates in the shower, still thinking of her but also with her help. ;) b. No dialogue! It was an interesting experience to write it. Thank goodness for thesauruses. c. I know this chapter has a slightly different tone, but I wanted to, to emphasis the level of attraction between Dean and Reagan. I hope it worked. **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

"No! Nooooooooooo!" A shrill squeak sounded through the room as Dean's fingers bunched around Reagan's waist in a torturous tickle. Her face was contorted in laughter as she grabbed a soft pillow and aimed it at Dean's head.

He gave her a devilish grin and scooped her up to straddle him as he lied back down against the pillows. Dean's hands held her waist and she grinned down at him. They lay in her bed covered in dark blue sheets, the comforter having been knocked onto the floor. A small bookshelf substituted a headboard. It was covered in books, knick-knacks and an alarm clock. Just above it there was a low row of windows, uncovered so they were able to see the sun rising over the mountains.

Reagan rested her fingertips against his belly as she sat astride him wearing only panties. Her hair was mussed from their night of lovemaking as it fell around her shoulders. Dean had slipped back on his boxers but he thought of removing them again very soon.

Eyes fixed above his head, Reagan stretched over him to grab something off her shelf. Her breasts swayed in front of Dean's face and he took a playful bite at them. She giggled and pulled back.

"I've got to make a call." She said as she held her phone in her hand.

Dean looked at her in puzzlement, wondering whom she would call at the crack of dawn.

She gave him a lecturing smirk, "It's Monday silly."

Dean still didn't know what that meant. He watched as Reagan cleared her throat and straightened her spine. She wiggled a bit as she did so and Dean gave an appreciative murmur.

She wagged her finger at him in admonishment and a pained look came over her face. Dean was immediately alert, looking at her in concern.

Speaking into the phone, Reagan croaked in a deathly sounding voice, "Sandra," _cough, cough_ "I'm sorry but I'm not going to make it in today. I feel really badly." _cough cough_

Dean's expression transformed into surprise and then amusement as he realized she was calling-in sick to work. He was starting to shake with laughter and Reagan held her fingers to her lips to quiet him. Slapping a hand over his mouth, he made the bed wobble with his suppressed laughter.

"Yes, thank you. I'll call as soon as I'm feeling better." Reagan sounded as though an ambulance was needed at her house right away.

Snapping the phone shut she gave Dean a mischievous smile. Dean let his laugh burst free.

"Well, you bad, bad girl." His lips turned up in a sexy smirk.

Reagan twisted one shoulder forward and ducked her chin under it in a playful pose.

"What you don't know about me Dean Winchester could fill a book."

"I want to know it all." Dean admitted.

Reagan smiled and slipped off of him, moving to stretch out beside him. She intertwined her legs with his.

"Reagan, tell me. Why do you have a dog bed over in the corner?" Dean pointed to it as he spoke.

She giggled. "I'm determined to have a dog but my landlord won't allow it. But I've got all the stuff ready for when I do get to adopt." She glanced up at his face with a nervous look. "Do you like dogs?"

"I love dogs. Never had one of my own though." Dean admitted. It was just another childhood experience he had missed out on, he thought with a twinge of sadness.

"Oh that's too bad." Reagan commiserated.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Shoot."

"The other night in the laundry mat, you said you had thought about not coming to see me. Did you really think I would expect sex?" Dean watched her face for a response.

She looked at him with honesty. "Well, it had been a year since I had been just a one-night stand for you so I didn't know what you would think if I showed up at the laundry mat. And for the record, it wasn't that I didn't want to sleep with you. I wanted to very much." He raised his eyebrows but she continued, "The problem was I _liked_ you. I had spent the last year thinking about a man I barely knew. Some people would say that's unhealthy. If it had all happened again and you just left once more….well, I don't know if I could have handled it." She lowered her eyes to his chest where her index finger was circling his nipple. "I don't know if I can handle it now."

Dean hooked his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. He stared straight into her eyes and spoke assertively, wanting her to understand and believe him.

"I will have to leave again Reagan, but I promise you, it's not going to be the same. I don't want it to be. I can't go a year without you."

Instead of responding, Reagan just lifted her face to his and kissed him deeply. Their lips joined and released over and over as the kiss intensified. Dean tugged on her shoulders and Reagan slid her body on top of his. Placing her hands on either side of his shoulders, she braced herself as she leaned over him. Her lips brushed against his as she slid her body softly up and down. Her right leg was sandwiched in between his and motion rubbed her pelvis against his thigh. Dean grew hard and his erection pressed against her stomach.

As the pace of their breath increased, Dean scrambled to remove their underwear. He lifted Reagan a fraction so that he was poised at her entrance. Pressing her back slowly, he made a small stroke, entering just the tip of himself. Then he pulled out and sank into her again, a little further this time. Then again, a little further. He loved teasing her this way because he could hear her breath catch with each push. Her lips lingered over his and he stared into her eyes. He made another plunge and buried himself completely inside her. Reagan's head tipped back and she moaned. Dean lips wrapped around her exposed throat.

Slipping in and out of her with small, deliberate strokes, Dean began to grunt with pleasure. When her head fell forward to lie beside his, he turned his head and took her ear between his lips. His tongue ran along the edge and his breath covered it. Reagan shivered on top of him.

"Baby, you feel like heaven." Dean whispered.

She raised her head to look into his eyes. "I love the way you feel inside me."

Reagan sat up suddenly and Dean moaned as the shift nestled him deeper inside of her. He admired her, looking like a goddess above him. The sunrise was sending golden streaks across her hair, which swirled around her. Her skin, from her collarbone to her thighs, was covered in whisker burns from his face. Dean felt like his heart would rupture, it was so filled with affection.

Reagan began to circle her hips and all thoughts were wiped from his mind. She rocked herself back and forth and Dean could only grit his teeth and try to hold on. He pinched and squeezed her thighs. Bracing her arms on his chest, she lost herself as she moved. He felt his dick knocking against her velvety walls.

She looked down at him with smoldering eyes. "Do you like the way you feel inside me Dean?"

"Yes baby. I love it when you ride me."

Reagan moaned and brought her hands to her breasts. She cupped them and clasped her nipples between her fingers.

"That's right." Dean growled. "Let me see you touch yourself." He placed his thumb against her clit as she began to bounce up and down.

"Oh, yes! Touch me Dean. Make me come."

Dean hissed through his teeth and he felt his balls tighten. His thumb pressed gently as he moved it in circular motions.

"Come Reagan. I want you to come on me." His voice was hoarse from lust.

She moaned again and continued to rise and fall on him. Her breath started coming faster and he knew she was close. Dean growled and he sat up quick as lightening, cradling Reagan in his lap.

Dean commanded, "NOW REAGAN! Fuck me! Come on me! NOW!"

"Dean, Dean…I'm coming!" A scream ripped from her throat as her torso jerked above him. The soft walls of her body spasmed around his dick, clasping then releasing him, setting every one of his nerve endings on fire.

Dean let out a fierce yell. He sank his face into her breasts as he lifted her by the hips and pounded into her fast and furious. Suddenly Reagan yanked his head back by his hair and he stared up into her face.

"I want to watch you as you come inside me."

"Holy fuck." He whispered. His teeth clenched and his face contorted into a scowl as he slammed into Reagan. She gripped his hair and quickly bit his lip. Moaning, she stared into his eyes as he felt himself begin to slip over the cliff of ecstasy.

"I'm gonna fill you Reagan." He could barely choke the words out of his throat.

"Yes Dean. I want you."

"_Arrrrrr_…Fuck!" Dean's growl broke into a whimper, overcome by the pleasure rushing through him. Reagan held his head in a sweet embrace as broken dry sobs racked him. She placed kisses in his hair as he breathed into her breasts.

After a few moments, he leaned back and looked at her.

"Baby, you blow my mind." His face was filled with awe. She was so free and open in how she shared her body. Bold and sassy, she took what she wanted and didn't feel self-conscious.

"You're pretty amazing yourself."

He gave her a lopsided grin. His hair was sticking up in every direction and he almost looked like a little boy.

"You know I've never been like this with anyone before."

"A nymphomaniac?" Dean teased.

She playfully slapped his arm but then wrapped hers around him.

"No, I mean so incautious. We've never discussed health issues or protection you know." A serious looked crossed her face.

Dean sobered and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I don't know why that happens with you. I never have sex without a condom. But with you, it's like I lose all sense of reason."

"Well, I take birth control pills if that helps ease your mind at all." She watched his face.

He kept his features impassive. "It's good to know."

"And what about being tested?"

"I have been tested but I'll be honest, it's been a while. I should go again soon." Dean looked grim as he mentioned it.

"Well, I was tested just over a year ago, right before I met you actually. And there's been no need for it sense."

His heart stuttered to a stop. "What do you mean?"

"I haven't been with anyone since you."

Dean was absolutely still. His heart was definitely rupturing, he thought. Elation flowed through him at the realization that Reagan hadn't shared herself with another man. Then immediately he was smacked with a wave of guilt as he remembered that he had slept with other women.

Reagan must've seen the guilt on his face because she whispered softly, "It's okay if you have been. I didn't expect anything."

His face softened as he gazed at her. "How can you be so wonderful?"

She placed her palm against his cheek and murmured before lowering her lips to his: "You bring it out in me."

* * *

They took another shower. Dean and Reagan both laughed at their struggle to step out as soon as their bodies were clean this time. Drying each other off was only leading to more sexual advances so they stopped and dried themselves and then dressed. They stumbled all the way down the hall into the kitchen because Dean was latched onto the back of Reagan, his arms wrapped around her and raining kisses along her exposed neck. She laughed and swatted his arms but didn't really put up much of a struggle.

Reagan squeezed oranges for juice while Dean scrambled eggs and they ate them on the porch so they could enjoy the cool breeze and stare at the mountains. Dean observed Reagan as they sat there. She was so beautiful. The wind was lifting her hair and she tossed her head to the side to keep it out of her face. There was a glow about her; a radiance that came from a well gratified woman.

His heart swelled when he looked at her and he knew leaving her would rip it apart. Dean chewed his lip as he tried to sort out his feelings, which were so new to him. No woman had meant this much to him before. What did it mean for him? When he thought of Reagan a multitude of emotions swept through him; lust, affection, possessiveness, care, concern, etc… And speaking of concern, knowing what he knew about the world, he was going to worry about her every day when he left. He'd have to think about how to handle that. He didn't think he could leave her unprotected.

Reagan's voice broke into his thoughts, "I think I'm going to need to sleep for a little bit."

He nodded.

"Aren't you tired? We've been awake all night."

"Not really. I don't sleep much. I'm often awake all night." Dean answered honestly.

He helped her bring the dishes into the kitchen. They stopped into the bathroom on their way back down the hall. She gave him a new toothbrush from her stockpile.

"Good Lord woman. How many toothbrushes do you have?" Dean asked when he spied at least twenty brand new brushes in wrappers.

"Shut up. It's a thing." Her lips poked out in an exaggerated pout.

Dean made a quick call to Sam to check in before they climbed into bed. They wrapped their arms around one another as soon as they hit the sheets.

Reagan closed her eyes as she rested her head against Dean's chest. Dean made a spur of the moment decision.

"Reagan?"

"Hmmm?"

"I need to tell you something."

"I rock your socks off, I know." She giggled.

"Well, yes. But this is something else. This is serious."

Reagan lifted her head. Concern wrinkled her brow. "What is it?"

Dean sighed and shifted himself to sit up. Reagan did as well, sitting on her hip facing him.

He took a deep breath and licked his lips. Staring at the sheets, he hesitated.

"Whatever it is Dean, you can tell me."

He looked into her eyes and experienced something new. He _wanted_ to tell her. Keeping secrets from Reagan would never work. He sent up a silent prayer, to he didn't know whom, that she wouldn't hate him afterwards.

Taking another deep breath, he plowed ahead.

"It's about what I do for a living. My brother and I aren't on a road trip. It's how we live. From motel room to motel room. "

Reagan looked confused but didn't say anything.

"Reagan, I'm a hunter." When she looked betrayed, he rushed to add "Not a hunter of animals! A hunter of evil. I hunt evil things."

Her eyes were wide and she was frozen in place. Still she didn't speak.

Dean let out a nervous cough and kept going. "When I was four and Sam was just a baby, our Mom was killed. My Dad found her Reagan, he found her on the ceiling of the nursery, bleeding and on fire."

Reagan released a breath and blinked.

"My Dad knew it was something supernatural and he couldn't turn away from that knowledge. He raised us on the road; hunting." He glanced down at the wrinkle of sheet he was twisting in his fingers before continuing, "Ghosts. Demons. Evil Legends. They're real and Sammy and I kill them."

Dean just looked at Reagan when he finished. A myriad of emotions crossed her face for several minutes. Dean became more nervous as each one passed.

"Reagan, please say something." He pleaded nervously.

"I believe you."

Dean's mouth dropped open in shock.

"What?"

"I believe you."

He stuttered. "I…I…I'm not sure what to say. No one ever believes us." He blinked as he gazed at the sheets. When he raised his eyes to her again he asked, "Why?"

"Ghosts. I've seen one." She looked straight into his eyes. She didn't waver.

"What happened? Were you hurt?" Dean's voice was flooded with anxiety.

Reagan shook her head, "It wasn't like that. It was my sister."

Dean gaped at her.

"After she died, I saw her several times around our old home. I didn't get any bad feelings from her. It did scare me at first but it was my sister and I loved her. I knew she wasn't there to harm me. I felt at peace with her."

Dean listened quietly as she spoke. Her face was dreamy; her mind in another time and place.

"Anyhow, I figured if there were good spirits, there must be bad. Things just started to make sense. Stories, ya know? It's what made me interested in history." She faced Dean. "I've never told anyone that. Not even my parents."

Dean didn't know what he'd done to deserve her. How could someone care so much for him that they'd give him a part of themselves? Reagan shared her most intimate secrets with him and he was touched beyond words.

"I rarely see anything good." Dean whispered. Pain was visible in his eyes.

Reagan frowned and leaned over to stroke his cheek. "That's a shame. You don't deserve it."

Dean's throat felt tight. A sharp, burning sensation coated it and he swallowed hard, fighting tears.

"Lay down with me." Dean held his arms open to her and Reagan slipped into them.

Together they laid still, the only movement coming from Dean's fingertips as they stroked back and forth on Reagan's forearm, which was resting on his chest. After several minutes, he heard her breathing even out and he knew she'd fallen asleep. After a few more minutes, he joined her.

* * *

**Author's Note**: wow, this chapter just _flowed_ out of me. I hope it worked for you! Please let me know. **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED AND WHAT YOU THINK NEEDS IMPROVEMENT** :)


	10. Chapter 10

Dean awoke in the sun-filled room with his arm going numb. Reagan's head was lying on it as she slept peacefully. Lifting her head as gently as he could, he pulled it from beneath her. She made a few grumbles and turned over onto her stomach. Her head faced the opposite direction. Dean wanted to run his fingers over the creamy skin of her back but fought against the impulse.

Instead he stretched his arm out above him, wincing as he did so from the needle-like stabs as blood rushed back into it. Staring at the ceiling, he thought about his conversation with Reagan just before they'd fallen asleep.

He had told her that he was a hunter. And she believed him. The thought echoed in his head. Just remembering it shocked him. Reagan had simply believed him, without proof, without having saved her life. Before now, Dean hadn't thought a person like her existed. She was so trusting and open-minded.

Dean sighed and ruffled his hair as he considered the impact he would have on her. Surely, continuing to hang around her would take those endearing qualities away. His lifestyle was diseased. Would it break her? Dean cringed as he thought of an alternative in which Reagan became embittered and filled with hatred at him for bringing her into a world of revulsion and violence.

But could he be without her? Was he selfish if he denied her a life of serenity and safety?

Dean ran his hand down over his face. He needed to talk to his brother. He dressed quickly and quietly before slipping a note onto the pillow next to Reagan's head.

_I went to the motel to change clothes. I'll be back soon._

_-Dean_

* * *

"You TOLD her?" Sam was gaping at Dean. "Why would you do that?" He sounded a little aggravated.

"I had to." Dean didn't really have much of a defense.

"Did you think it through at all? Have you thought about how this would affect her?" Sam asked incredulously.

"A little. But Sammy," Dean shook his hands in front of him as he spoke. "I _needed_ to tell her."

Sam gawked at him in disbelief. When he spoke again, his voice was level. His eyes were squinting. "Dean, what do you see happening here?"

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and paced the room. "Fuck, I don't know. I just know…that I don't want to go another year without her." He mumbled the words. It was not easy for him to admit these things to anyone other than Reagan.

Sam stared out the window and Dean stared at the carpet for several long, quiet minutes.

"What exactly did you tell her?" Sam asked in a low tone.

"I told her how Mom was killed and that Dad raised us on the road teaching us how to kill evil things. She believed me."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "She believed you?"

Dean gave a short humorless laugh. "Yeah. She just believed me. Without proof. Isn't that amazing? She had seen a ghost before and said she'd figured if there was good, there was evil."

"What kind of ghost?" Sam curiously questioned.

"It was a family member. Private thing. But it wasn't harmful to her." Dean gave Sammy just the basics that he needed to know. He didn't feel right sharing Reagan's personal story.

Sam shook his head; brown waves of hair falling over his forehead. "Well Dean, I don't know what to tell you."

Dean's lips were in a hard thin line as he glared at the floor in deep concentration.

Sam went on, "I'm really glad that you found someone you feel this way about. You know now how I felt about Jess." Dean glanced at him in understanding.

"Maybe this is a good thing. I didn't tell Jess about our lives and it hurt her." Sam paused and then said slowly, "I think…that you should tell Reagan more details. She needs to be aware of how serious it is. And then I would let her make her own decisions."

Dean looked at his brother and felt loved. How far they had come, he mused. Aloud he spoke with a grin, "Funny, huh? _You_ actually giving _me_ love life advice?"

Sam gave a gruff chuckle. Then he said, "Yeah, but Dean…this is our third day here. We're going to have to move soon."

* * *

Painful acceptance showed on Dean's face. "Yeah, I know."

Reagan met him on the steps of the porch wearing a long white skirt with pale pink ruffles and a white cotton tank top. Her toes poked out of a pair of sandals. She had her hair pulled up into a ponytail. Dean stood on the bottom step and just gazed at her. He was taken aback. Lovely didn't even begin to describe her. She was the picture of comfort yet she looked soft and feminine.

"You're beautiful." Dean said.

Reagan's cheeks flushed bright red. "You are too."

When he reached the top step she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Pulling away from him she grimaced. "Ow."

Dean's brow creased, "What's wrong?"

She smiled at him, "Nothing. I'm just a little bruised along my spine. You know, tile floors will do that to you."

He frowned, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Don't be. I enjoyed it."

Dean nodded at her.

"You hungry?" Reagan asked.

He followed her inside and watched her as she busied herself making sandwiches. There was a slight heaviness to the air as they watched one another. Something had shifted between them. It wasn't bad: just different. It felt deeper. Like more of a connection. He opened his mouth to begin the conversation about hunting but closed it again. Dean wasn't ready just yet.

Reagan suggested they eat in front of the tv and he felt so at home with his feet propped on the coffee table beside hers. The show was a silly comedy and Reagan laughed so hard that it made him laugh. But when the show ended Reagan pushed a button on the remote and flicked the tv off.

"Why don't you say what's on your mind Dean?"

Dean's smile faded from his lips as he turned to her. "We do need to talk."

She waited and her fingers twisted in her lap.

"I need you to understand what my life is like; my job. It's dangerous Reagan. Very dangerous. And it doesn't go away. There's always more to be done."

Dean talked for an hour, explaining to Reagan what a day in the life of Sam and Dean was like. He told her about some of the more prevalent legends, some of the cases he had worked, and of the network of other hunters he had met. It wasn't easy to tell her about how he'd been beaten, electrocuted and a number of other atrocious things.

Reagan never interrupted. She let him speak freely. Her face did, however, alter to reveal the horror she felt at some of his descriptions. She blanched when he described having to dig up graves and salt and burn bones. There was no denying the disappointment on her face when he depicted how they lived off of credit card scams and pool hustling.

"I just need you to know that these things we fight; well we just piss a lot of them off. It tends to make us targets. Being around me can be dangerous. I'm not sure I could handle it if you were somehow threatened."

Reagan asked, "Why do you do it? Why don't you just quit?"

"We save people. It makes it worth it in the long run. And it's how we were raised. It's all I know." Dean shrugged as if he were talking about driving a truck.

"For Sam too?"

"Sam has his own reasons. He quit for awhile when he went to Stanford but he had to come back to it." Dean left it at that. Just as he wouldn't share Reagan's secret, he wouldn't share Sam's. Perhaps one day they would be friends enough to tell each other themselves. "That's another reason why I can't quit. I can't leave Sam alone. We're all the other one has and if something happens to Sammy…I've taken care of him my whole life. I can't lose him."

"I understand that." And Dean knew Reagan did. He couldn't imagine the pain she'd felt losing her sister.

They sat in silence for a full five minutes.

"Reagan, what are you thinking?"

She opened her mouth slowly. "I think I'm going to need some time to digest all of this. It's…it's not what I thought. I…I don't know what I thought but it wasn't this." Her eyes squinted and her mouth tightened in apology.

Dean nodded and stood. "I'm gonna go check on Sam. I'll call you later?"

Reagan absentmindedly nodded. When he reached the door, he glanced at her still sitting on the couch, staring at the coffee table with vacant eyes. Sorrow filled him as he left.

* * *

Sam hadn't spoken to him in the last three hours. Dean looked wretched. He was sitting in the far corner of the room staring at the wall just as he had been all afternoon. The hair on his head was dishevled from his hands constantly running through it. There were circles beginning to form under his eyes from anxiety.

He shouldn't have told her. He shouldn't have started anything at all. It would have been best if he'd walked away after bumping into her on that sidewalk. Now, he'd scared her. She was probably scared of _him_. Dean felt sick to his stomach and the pain sliced through him. Two hours ago, he had phoned her just as he had promised he would. There was no answer and Dean could only assume she didn't want to talk to him. The last year had been hard for him with Reagan as just a distant memory. Now, she was vivid in his mind. He could smell her and taste her even when they were parted. How could he live his life with that torment?

Sam sat at his computer, glancing at Dean in concern every twenty minutes or so. Dean didn't notice. He could only see Reagan's face, filled with fear and disappointment.

There was a knock at the door and the brothers jumped. Dean moved for the first time in hours, his instinct making him alert and wary. Sam strode to the door and looked through the peephole. He glanced at Dean and then opened the door. The visitor was blocked by Sam's tall frame.

"Come in." Sam invited.

Her scent hit him before he saw her. A hint of coconut drifted through the room and Dean's heart raced. Reagan stepped around Sam and looked at Dean shyly.

"Hi."

Sam stood there for a second and said, "Dean, I'm gonna take the car and get some food. I'm starving."

Dean nodded, grateful for his brother's tactful gesture.

"See you later Reagan." Sam nodded at her and left with his coat and keys in hand.

Dean stood up and looked at Reagan. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss all over her. However, she looked unsure of herself. She glanced around the room and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Hi." Dean initiated the conversation.

"Hi." Reagan said.

"I tried to call. You didn't have to ride over here." Dean held a palm up towards the ceiling.

"I've been sitting outside. I must not have heard the phone ring. Besides, I wanted to speak to you in person."

Dean's stomach made nervous flips. "Do you want to sit down?"

Reagan sat on the edge of one of the beds and Dean sat on the other.

"Thanks for letting me have time to think Dean." Reagan began.

"Of course."

"I'm sorry I acted so…freaky."

Dean looked at her in shock. "No. You don't need to be sorry. I hate that I had to tell you all that."

"Why did you tell me?" She asked softly. Her head was tilted to the side as she looked at him.

"I just needed you to know. I don't want to keep secrets from you." Dean's eyes met hers as he answered.

"I appreciate that."

"Do you want us to leave now?"

Reagan shook her head and quickly replied "No."

Dean clasped his hands together as he pressed his elbows onto his knees. "What do we do then?"

"I was hoping we could just take it one step at a time. Figure it out together as we go along."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did she actually want to stay with him?

When he didn't say anything, she gained a little frustration in her voice. "You know, it's crazy to assume we can make sense of all this in one day."

Dean let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "You can't know how that makes me feel."

Dean slid over to kneel in front of Reagan. Placing his hands on her knees, he looked up into her face. "It might be tough. You'll have to be patient with me." She nodded. "And if you ever decide you've had enough, I will understand." She nodded again. Her eyes welled with tears.

Reaching his hand up, he cupped her face. "Reagan, I promise to try and be good to you."

As he lifted himself up, she bent down and their lips met in a kiss. Not breaking their connection, they glided up onto the bed. He hovered over her. His kisses were unhurried and Reagan's lips touched all over his face; his forehead, eyelids, nose, cheekbones and chin. She kissed him like he was something delicate and precious. Dean's chest constricted as sharp pangs shot forward and back. This moment felt absolutely beautiful and Dean had never thought that before with a woman.

They removed each other's clothes carefully before laying back down on top of the linens. Lying on their sides, they faced one another. Their faces and bodies were mere inches apart. Reagan shivered as Dean took in every part of her, from her beautiful blonde hair spilling across the pillow to her little crooked toes, which he found so endearing.

They kissed and fondled slowly. Dean lifted Reagan's leg and draped it over his hip as he shifted to place himself at her entrance. Just when he was poised to delve inside of her, Reagan touched his face.

"Dean…I love you."

Bliss flooded his entire form; it stretched into his brain and wove through his chest.

He stared straight into her eyes, dark blue with emotion, and pushed himself inside her as he spoke, "I love you too."

It was unlike any of their previous couplings. It was measured and sweet. Dean was tender and Reagan was yielding. They moved in harmony; watching each other, breathing in the other's breath.

When they released, it was simultaneous and they held each other through the afterglow.

Dean could now say he'd made love to a woman.

"Is this real? Is it really possible?" Dean asked in wonder. He stroked the back of his index finger down the length of Reagan's jaw.

"What?"

"To fall in love so fast. I didn't know people could."

Reagan gave him a devoted look. "I don't know about other people. I only know about us and how I feel. I know I love you. I think I've known for a year now but didn't realize it until today."

Dean agreed. "I've never been in love before. I thought I had but it was nothing compared to this."

And he knew it to be true as he spoke the words. Reagan felt like everything to him. All the dreams he'd had of an ideal woman, she fit all the roles: a lover, a friend, a companion, a playmate. She could be all of those things. He made a silent vow to make it work. Somehow, it _had_ to work.

"We should go before Sam gets back." Dean said.

"Oh yes I agree! That would be awkward." Reagan made a face showing all her teeth clenched in embarrassment.

Dean laughed. She always knew how to lighten the mood.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: If you don't like dirty talk, you might want to skip this chapter. It's a little kinkier.**

* * *

"So we're agreed?"

Dean nodded. "Enjoy ourselves while we're together; one step at a time; talk our way through it."

"Right." Reagan smiled up at him.

Dean held the door open for her as they stepped out of the motel room. As soon as they did, Dean remembered Sam had his car.

"Damn. We'll have to wait on Sammy I guess." Dean gnawed the inside of his cheek and glanced around with his hands propped on his hips.

"Why? I've got my car." Reagan said in total lack of understanding.

Dean's eyebrows drew together and he gave a nervous cough behind his hand. "Well, huh…no offense but I don't think so."

"What?"

"Women don't drive men around." Dean stated it as a fact.

"_Excuse me?_"

Dean immediately regretted his words. Reagan was scowling at him. Her small hands flew to her hips, squaring off against him.

"What kind of chauvinistic crap is THAT?" her voice lifted on the last word.

"It's not chauvinistic. It's just the way it is." Oops. That wasn't the way to recover, Dean thought.

Her mouth opened in shocked outrage then snapped closed. She glared at him. Tilting her chin up she spun on her heel and walked to the car.

He didn't dare say anything else for fear that he'd just make it worse. They got into the car in stony silence. Dean immediately felt awkward. He had never been driven anywhere by a woman before and it just felt like an odd role reversal.

He glanced over at Reagan. The dashboard lights projected a pale blue glow onto her skin but he could still see her eyes were bright with annoyance. Tension made the air inside the car thick as they drove to her house. Dean couldn't stand it anymore.

"Reagan, I tell you I kill things for a living and you take it better than a silly comment about driving?"

Reagan remained silent but eyebrows were pulled together frustration.

"C'mon baby." Dean reached over and ran his hand up her thigh. "I didn't mean anything by it. Honest." He was pleading softly. "Enjoy ourselves while we're together, remember?"

Instantly her body relaxed. "You're right." She sighed. "I am being overly sensitive. I'm sorry." She gave him a small smile and he lightly brushed her cheek.

"How much longer do we have anyway?" Reagan asked.

Dean's voice was tinged with sadness as he answered. "Sam talked to our friend Bobby today and there's a case he's going to need our help on by the end of the week."

"So just a couple more days?"

Dean nodded.

Reagan sighed and mumbled "Okay."

* * *

They talked the whole evening. Dean sat in a dining chair and watched her cook while she told him more about her childhood. He leafed through her photo albums and laughed at all her Halloween costumes from previous years.

"Sam would freak if he saw this picture of you dressed as a clown." He chortled.

Her voice softened and became dreamy when she looked at the photographs of the dogs she'd had. Dean watched her face as she ran her fingertips over the grainy Polaroids. It was sweet to see how much she missed and loved them.

After dinner they cuddled up on the couch together and watched an old movie. Dean couldn't believe how at-home he felt there with Reagan. It had only been a few short days and yet he knew without a doubt that he'd fallen in love, something he never thought would happen, much less, so quickly. But it all felt right.

He drank a beer and watched a football game while Reagan took a shower. When she joined him again, her hair was still slightly damp and she was wearing cute pajamas decorated with ice cream cones.

"Well don't you look delicious?" Dean commented as she plopped down beside him, making the couch shake.

She threw her head back and laughed at his lame joke. He beamed.

Reagan tried to watch the game with him but her eyes were beginning to droop and every couple of minutes a big yawn would slip past her lips.

Dean turned the tv off and rubbed her shoulder. "Why don't we go to bed?"

"I think that's a good idea." She mumbled.

After they were in, Dean scooted up behind her. Her bottom was pressed against him and he stretched an arm over her waist to hold her.

"Dean, I'm really sorry I was such a bitch to you earlier tonight. I don't know why I acted that way." Reagan's words were slightly slurred from drowsiness.

Dean chuckled under his breath. "It's fine." He squeezed her waist. "You know, you're pretty hot when you're all feisty."

She giggled before drifting off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

The next morning Reagan called in sick again while Dean, once again, tried to hold in his laughter. They spent most of the morning in bed together cuddling and fondling until hunger drove them out.

Dean took a shower and when he stepped out he nearly moaned from the smell. The house was flooded with the scent of coffee and bacon. He walked into the kitchen wearing only a pair of jeans and running a towel roughly through his wet hair.

"Damn woman. Something smells good."

Reagan looked over her shoulder at him, smiled and wiggled her eyebrows up and down. "My specialty."

Dean leaned over her and stole a piece of bacon off of a plate beside the stove. "I forgot to bring a change of clothes so I had to put back on my dirty ones from yesterday. Do you think you could take me to the motel after we eat so I can change?"

"Of course." Reagan flipped an omelet in a fry pan.

They ate on the porch again. Throughout the meal they grilled each other for information from birthdays to middle names to favorite colors. Dean complimented her on a tasty meal and Reagan smiled with pride.

Thirty minutes later, she walked out of the bedroom wearing a pale blue sundress that fell to just above her knees. Her smooth shoulders were exposed from the halter-top design. Dean admired her shapely legs as she walked forward.

"Wow."

"You like?" She spun around allowing him to view her completely.

Dean simply growled in response, pulling her forward and kissing her deeply. When she pulled back to catch her breath, her cheeks were beginning to flush.

"Let's go get you some clean clothes."

He made a disappointed sound and said, "Fine."

When they reached the front of her car, she held her keys out to him. "Why don't you drive?"

He looked at her a moment and tilted his head to the side. "That's sweet of you but its okay. I don't want to make my baby jealous by driving another car."

Reagan laughed as they got in and drove away.

* * *

Reagan and Dean ended up hanging out with Sammy for a while in the motel room. She had spied a collection of old books and asked Sam if she could browse through them. He sat with her at the table and explained the legends to her when she couldn't understand. When he mentioned that most of their cases required them to call out Latin incantations her head whipped around to Dean like lightening.

"You can speak Latin?"

"Not if I can avoid it. I let Mr. Smarty-pants there do most of it."

"Hmmm..." Reagan gave him a mischievous grin. "I think I'd like to hear that."

Dean gave her a seductive look back.

Sam snorted. "He'd have to find a new book because you wouldn't want him reading any of _this_ in your living room."

Dean watched as Reagan talked with Sam. After they had browsed through the books, he began showing her some websites he often visited in his research. She listened to his every word with fascination. They got along well and appeared to be developing a mutual respect.

Once they had exhausted all of the material in the room, Reagan propped herself on the bed beside Dean and stuck her hand into the bag of chips he was eating. She looked far too nice for the cheap motel room but apparently she didn't know it. She watched tv with the brothers and laughed at all the same stupid things they did.

"Dean?" she said after some time. "You don't scare easily, right?"

He just arched his eyebrow at her in a _"What do you think?"_ expression.

"Good. I was wondering if you'd come with me to meet my parents."

At that moment a chip lodged in his throat and he gagged. After his coughing fit was over and Sam had pounded on his back, nearly breaking his spine, he blinked at Reagan with wide eyes.

"Your parents?"

"Yes."

He didn't respond and Sam's lips were in a thin, tight line trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Uh, I'm not exactly take-home material." Dean answered slowly, not wanting to offend her.

Sam no longer tried to hide his laughter and Dean threw him a nasty glare.

Reagan answered calmly. "If I'm willing to take you, obviously I think you are."

Dean grimaced. "Would I have to play bridge or anything like that?"

Reagan joined Sam's laughter.

"Dean, I didn't grow up in a country club. We wouldn't stay long. Ten minutes maybe. In and Out; very painless. But if you're uncomfortable, it's okay, we won't go."

He took a deep breath and blew it out loudly. "Nah. I think I can handle it. Ten minutes, right?"

She smiled. "Yes. But I think you'll be okay. They're not ogres."

Dean had to smile back at her. "Can we take my car though?"

Reagan shrugged. "Sure. Save my gas." Damn she's cute, Dean thought.

As they stood to leave, Reagan dropped her keys on the table. "There are my keys Sam. Feel free to use my car if you need to go anywhere."

Sam showed his beautiful teeth in a big smile. "Thank you. It's kind of you but I should be alright."

He turned to Dean. Placing his hand right alongside his face he wriggled his fingers while holding his palm still and gave a huge, childish grin. "Bye Dean. Have fun. Be good."

"Dude, shut up." Dean shot him a dirty look on his way out of the door.

* * *

Dean's stomach was in a nervous, twisted knot. He felt like his palms were starting to sweat. If someone had told him he'd be this scared to meet a girl's parents, he never would have believed them. But he couldn't help but wonder now, '_would they like him?_' and if they didn't would that change how Reagan saw him? He'd never cared about making a good first impression on anyone before. Dean was nothing, if not self-confident, but he did want to make a good impression on her parents.

"What do your parent's do for a living?" he asked as they drove over.

"My Dad is an instructor at a local computer training center and my Mom was a teacher but she stays at home now."

Great, Dean thought bitterly. He'd have absolutely nothing to talk to them about.

"Dean, relax. They're gonna love you. I promise." She placed a hand on his forearm and gave a soft squeeze.

When they were pulling up to the house, Dean breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't the massive estate he'd been envisioning but a small, white ranch home. The yard was clean but sparsely landscape. It was very unthreatening.

Turning into the driveway, Dean heard Reagan ask, "Dean, did you really like those panties I wore the other night? The black lacy ones?"

His head snapped towards hers with a lecherous grin. "Hell yeah! Why? Are you wearing them now?"

Reagan shook her head at him innocently and raised her skirt. "No, I'm not wearing any."

Dean's eyes almost bulged out of his head as he looked into Reagan's lap. He saw her beautiful small nest of golden curls nestled in between her creamy thighs.

"Well, let's go in!" Reagan pulled her skirt down and hopped out of the car before he could think.

Swallowing hard, Dean pushed his hand against the front of his jeans to shift his sudden erection. "Perfect." He grumbled.

When he caught up to her on the walkway, he bent to whisper in her ear. "I'm gonna get you for that."

Reagan winked at him, "I'm counting on it." Then she pushed the door open and yelled "MOM!"

Dean stood in the foyer with his heart racing and his hands clasped in front of him to hide the bulge in his pants. He didn't think he'd ever been this uncomfortable in his life. And that was saying something.

It was no surprise that Reagan's mother was incredibly lovely. Her hair was the same shade as Reagan's and she too, had freckles sprinkled across her nose. Reagan's father, was taller than Dean by about two inches and had dark hair doused with gray.

They greeted him warmly as Reagan made the introductions. Dean followed their lead into the living room where Reagan propped herself on the arm of the sofa, letting her feet dangle down while leaning back onto her palms. He could see the outline of her nipples as her breasts were pushed up and out in the position. He felt a rush of shame. Reagan's father was speaking to him and all he could think of was bending his daughter over the back of the couch and claiming her right there.

"So, Dean. Reagan tells us she met you while you were working at a restaurant near Grant University. Is that right?" Mrs. Bailey asked.

Dean glanced at Reagan with surprise. He'd had no idea she'd fabricated a story about him. "Yes m'am."

"What brings you to North Carolina?"

"I'm on a cross-country road trip with my brother." Reagan's Mom seemed intrigued by the idea.

"You must see some wonderful things."

"It's interesting." He said evasively.

Reagan's father wasn't listening but staring out the front windows at the driveway. "Dean, is that a 60's Impala?"

"Yes sir."

"I'll be damned. I used to have one of those." He sounded wistful.

"Really?" Dean was surprised.

"Oh yeah. She was the love of my life." There was a glazed look to his eyes.

"_Ahem!_" Mrs. Bailey who looked offended.

"Well, after you of course darling."

Reagan and Dean both chuckled.

True to Reagan's word, she made their excuses to leave after ten short minutes. Dean gave them a polite goodbye and followed Reagan back to the car.

"See? That wasn't so painful."

Dean glanced down at the front of his jeans and then raised his eyes to Reagan. "Maybe not for you."

Reagan pretended to be shocked. "Is that because of me?"

Dean gave her a reproving look.

Night had fallen and the car was cast in moonlight as they began the drive back to Reagan's house.

"I told you that I'm gonna get you for that." Dean threatened.

"How?" Reagan lifted her skirt to bare herself. "Are you going to do something to me?"

Dean hissed through his teeth as he watched her trail her fingers slowly up and down her thigh.

Watching him, she spread her legs and dipped her finger down the front of herself. "Are you going to touch me like this?"

"Reagan…" Dean swallowed and his jaw flexed.

She began to rub herself and make small noises in the back of her throat. Dean could hardly keep his eyes on the road. Reagan slipped out of her shoes and placed her right foot against the dashboard to open herself up more.

"Are you going to do this?" She sank her fingers into herself and sighed.

Dean wriggled on his seat as his erection became almost painful behind the tightness of his jeans. Unexpectedly, Reagan leaned over and unzipped them. When she pulled his dick out, it sprang up, hard and ready. Her hand felt like velvet around him and he fought to hold his eyes open.

Leaning down, she wrapped her mouth around him. He growled as she bobbed her head up and down on him for several strokes, coating him in slick saliva. She sat back up and wrapped her left hand around him. Sitting beside him, she began to stroke herself as she pumped him. Her hands kept a slow, steady pace on both of their bodies and Dean found himself lifting his hips off of the seat to meet her caresses.

When she began to moan, the car suddenly whipped off the road onto a small gravel path leading into a patch of woods. The car jerked to stop making Reagan fall forward and then back against the seat again. For one second her face was stunned then she smiled in satisfaction.

Dean grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked her towards him. He slammed his mouth down on her and kissed her passionately. Reagan reached behind her neck and loosened a clasp. The halter-top of her dress fell down and her breasts were exposed.

Dean wasted no time taking them into his hands. He pushed them together and pinched them roughly. Taking a nipple into his mouth, he sucked on it to make Reagan whimper.

Releasing her, he stretched one of his legs out over hers so that he was placed in front of her in the middle of the front seat. He was half-crouched in the floorboard of the car. He gripped Reagan's arms and lifted her from the seat. Pushing her so that she turned around, he made her kneel on the seat and look into the back.

Dean stretched up behind her. His fingers found the edge of her skirt and pulled it up in one harsh move so that her whole dress was gathered around her waist. He pressed against her back. Dean could feel his cock straining against her ass. The sensation made him shiver with expectation.

Grabbing her breasts roughly, he put his lips against her ear and snarled, "Is this what you want?"

Reagan's fingers gripped the black leather seat in front of her chest. Her eyes closed as she moaned a response.

Dean rubbed his right hand down her body. When he reached her ass, he squeezed it forcefully then gave it a smack. Reagan cried out in surprise.

"You didn't answer my question Reagan. Is this what you want?" Dean ground his cock against her.

"Yes!" Reagan panted. She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth as Dean sank two fingers into her.

He probed her as his other hand continued to clutch her breast and his lips nibbled on her ear.

"I want you to tell me what you want Reagan." His voice was thick with hunger.

She could barely speak the words. "You. All of you. Inside me now. Please!"

Dean removed his hand from inside her and wrapped it around her throat. Holding it there with slight pressure, he rammed into her. Reagan cried out and Dean almost roared.

His hips rocked, as he possessed her. Dean's mouth pressed against her ear and he exhaled noisily. He closed his eyes as the vibrations inundated him.

"Does it feel good?" When Reagan could only groan, he commanded again, "Does it feel good Reagan?"

"Yes."

His hand slid up from her throat, over her chin and jaw to wrap over her lips. Reagan took one of his fingers into her mouth. She sucked greedily on him as he slid in and out of her pussy. Her eagerness to have him in every way sent a new wave of desire through him.

Leaning back for better control, he twisted his hand into her hair. Automatically she spread her arms out along the back of the seat so her chest would be lower and her ass would be raised higher.

Dean pressed his fingers into her left hip and began to fuck her furiously. He pumped her hard, watching his cock disappear and then reappear. Reagan whined whenever his hand would squeeze her ass cheek.

"Do you like my dick inside you baby?"

His blood was rushing through his veins. His skin felt thin as every muscle in his body strained against it. A thin sheen of sweat was coating their skins. The windows of the car were completely fogged up.

"You feel so good. Go deeper." Reagan begged him. Her hand slipped underneath them so she could rub her clit. Dean released her hair as she leaned her head forward and she laid her cheek against the top of the seat.

Dean smacked her hard again across the behind and drove deeper inside of her. Her skin turned a luscious pink underneath his hands. They were both breathing hard; the air supply didn't seem sufficient in the car.

Reagan began to make higher-pitched moans. "Oh Dean…Oh…" Dean let out a howl as he pumped into her even harder. Reagan banged into the seat as his skin slapped against hers.

On a broken wail, she came. Her throat arched back as her eyes drifted closed. Her muscles squeezed and released sending jolts of ecstasy into the pit of his stomach.

Dean crashed into her with several more violent thrusts before he came. He strong hands gripped her hips and held her ass tight up against him as he released.

"FUCK!" His torso convulsed as he yelled out.

Falling against her, they leaned into the leather gasping for air.

His lips searched for her neck and found it. She tasted salty under his tongue as he nibbled on her.

"I'm going to tease you more often." Reagan said breathlessly.

"Hell yeah you are." Dean panted.

* * *

**Author's Note**: so this chapter was a little different. I had trouble shifting the tone after the previous chapter which was pretty syrupy. Hope it wasn't too bad. **Please review** and tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean was standing in Reagan's kitchen wearing only a pair of blue jeans. His hair was tousled and his hipbones were visible above the low-slung waistband of the pants. Hearing a clicking noise, he looked up from the bowl of cereal he was pouring.

"Reagan. What are you doing?" His mouth turned down in disapproval.

_Click_.

"Reagan." The sound of his voice made it obvious he was becoming annoyed.

"What? You don't like to have your picture taken?" She lowered her camera and moved to stand near him.

"Not particularly."

"Aw." Her lips poked out in a pout. "But you make such a pretty subject."

He winked at her and she snapped another photo real quick.

Dean's brief playfulness lost, he frowned again, "Reagan, stop please." His hands reached out and wrapped around her wrists, pulling them down gently to her waist.

Reagan looked at him with sad eyes. "Dean, please. I want to have pictures of you when you're gone."

The words took him back for a moment. Reality had not yet set in that he'd be leaving tomorrow. It was going to be hell to be without her, much harder than the last year had been. Keeping mementos of one another would help ease the separation. His heart swelled at the thought that she cared that much for him.

He gave her a small smile. "Okay. Only if you promise I can have some of you to take with me."

"Thank you." She smiled at him just before standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Reagan pestered him all morning with the camera. She snapped photos while he brushed his teeth, sitting on the bed putting on his boots and as he stood in her living room browsing her bookshelves. He tried to be a good sport. A few times, he made goofy faces at her, which made her giggle so hard the camera shook and she complained the photos probably wouldn't turn out.

When Reagan finally relented in favor of cleaning herself up, Dean decided to take his revenge. He heard the water shutting off in the bathroom and dashed in. Being as silent as possible, he stood poised with the camera in front of his face.

"Oh!" Reagan yelped in fear as she pulled the curtain back. "DEAN! You scared me half to death!"

Dean threw his head back and laughed even though she was glaring at him.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." He gave her a dazzling smile and knew she wouldn't stay mad at him.

"You want Jeremy to see me naked?"

"Jeremy?" he asked perplexed. "Who is he? And no, I don't want him to see you naked." The last sentence was practically growled.

"Well, now unfortunately he's going to. He develops the photos at the pharmacy. Dean, this is a small town. I have to look at these people every day!"

Dean glowered as this registered in his head. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Obviously." But Reagan was smiling a little at him as she reached for her towel and began rubbing her skin dry.

He followed her into the bedroom to observe her as she got ready for the day. Dean stood in the doorway and leaned against the jamb watching Reagan slip into a pair of satin blue panties and a matching bra. When she began brushing a comb through her wet hair, he laid out on the bed with his hands beneath his head. He wanted to memorize the way she looked while she blow dried her hair. Her eyes closed as she tilted her head from side to side and a delicious red blush rose in her cheeks. The way the hair blew off her neck and the way her body curved in the sexy lingerie, made him sure that there wasn't a model on the planet sexier.

Once she was dressed in her dark jeans and green cotton shirt they strolled out to the living room discussing what they might do for the day.

"Well, I'd like to get some pictures with Sam before we develop the photos so we should pick him up for lunch." Reagan spoke as she inserted small gold earrings into the lobes of her ears.

"That's fine." Dean answered absentmindedly. He was already daydreaming about removing her clothing so he could see the blue satin underwear again.

"And then, while the photos are being developed we can go to see Raven Falls if you like."

"Raven Falls?" he prompted.

"It's a beautiful waterfall near here."

"I assume that's in the woods?"

Reagan gave a hearty laugh. "No, it's on the interstate. Of course, it's in the woods silly."

"Ha ha." Dean said sarcastically. "Usually when I'm in the woods, it's not fun."

Realizing he had been serious, she dropped her smirk and stepped up to him. "Oh, I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "That was insensitive of me. I promise this will be different."

"Okay. I'll go." There was no way Dean could deny her anything when she stood this close and he could smell her clean skin and count the freckles on her beautiful face.

She stepped back, smiling widely. "First, a few more pictures."

"More?" Dean whined.

She ignored his protest. "Certainly. It's time for some of us together. I'm going to set the timer on the camera."

The protests ceased however, when Reagan sat on his lap for the pictures. They posed on the couch in the sun-filled living room while the timer snapped a series of shots. She enclosed her arms around him as they smiled. One of Dean's hands wrapped around her back to rest on her hip, and the other rested on top of her thigh. He buried his face in her neck and kissed her while the camera clicked. Reagan giggled and turned to kiss him back.

After Reagan had set the timer for the third time, Dean asked, "How many are we going to take?"

"Just a few more." She glided back into his arms where he sat on the sofa, holding them open. The kisses they were jokingly displaying suddenly deepened and Dean's hands began to creep lower than her neck.

Reagan's lips broke apart from his. "Whoa boy. Remember, I have to look Jeremy in the eye."

Dean grumbled as he gently set her aside so he could stroll over to the camera and switch the power button off.

When he looked back at her, he wore a sultry smile. "Problem solved."

Reagan just grinned back at him wickedly, leaned into the sofa and spread her legs apart. Heat coursed through him at her boldness. The woman was insatiable and he loved it.

Dean laid himself over her and kissed her. His lips wrapped around hers, licking and pulling them into his mouth. Running his tongue over hers, she let out a sigh. It didn't take them long to discard their clothing.

Running his hand over her flat stomach, it came to rest on the triangle of hair between her thighs. He stared into her face as he covered it with his palm and rubbed her. She moaned and her eyes fluttered as she fought to hold them open. Dean felt her moisture building in his hand and his cock responded by twitching against her thigh. Placing her hands around his face, Reagan drew his lips back down to hers and kissed him while his fingers tantalized her.

Pleasing her had become an obsession. Dean wanted to see her writhe with pleasure because of him. He was addicted to it. Sliding over her skin, he kissed a trail down her body until he reached her golden curls. He licked and nibbled the inside of her thighs before opening her folds and running his tongue over her. Reagan gasped and her arms reached over her head to clasp the arm of the sofa.

Dean took his time loving her. When his lips were locked over her clit, gently sucking and he hummed slightly to send a vibration through her, she nearly screamed and her hips bucked against his face. Discovering this was a favorite sensation for her, he repeated the action. He didn't stop until she had fed him an orgasm, crying his name out loud as she did so.

He slithered his way back up her body, stopping to kiss along the curves of her breasts and rake his teeth across her nipples. When he was poised over her again, he propped himself on his elbows, leaning his body weight a little to the left. Reagan gazed at him with navy eyes that smoldered with need.

"The way you make me feel is incredible." She said as she stroked his cheek.

Dean's chest filled with joy. Showing her a sweet smile, he placed light kisses over her cheekbones while he held his naked body against hers: barely moving.

Reagan's hand wedged between their bodies and her fingers sought his erection. Wrapping her hand around his shaft she stroked him. She watched him as she moved her hand to cup his balls and then lightly drag her fingertips up the underside of him, slowly. Dean's eyes shut tightly and his jaw flexed from his clenching teeth. Unexpectedly he felt cool moisture on the tip of his dick. Snapping his eyes open, he looked down at Reagan as her hand guided him inside of her.

As he sank into her, he groaned. "You're so wet."

"Just for you." She stared at him with intensity.

Possessiveness flashed through Dean. "Yes, you're mine." he said as he began to move his hips. Reagan moaned as he claimed her. Her hands ran over his back and arms as he pumped with hard, steady strokes.

Dean sat back and clasped her legs around the calves. Bringing them up, he rested them together over his right shoulder and dropped his left leg over the edge of the couch to rest on the floor.

The shift in position brought his cock up against the front wall of her body and they both sighed in appreciation. Dean began again to rock within her. He held her legs with his hands as he delved into her. Reagan's hands moved to her breasts where she toyed with her nipples under Dean's lustful stare.

Turning his head, he kissed her leg, running his tongue down in a short stroke. Adjusting, he leaned down over her, pressing her knees towards her chest. Reagan's eyes flew open and her mouth dropped open in a silent gasp.

Slightly concerned he'd made her uncomfortable, he paused, "Am I hurting you?"

"No. Please don't stop." She tried to move her hips to encourage him. He didn't need much encouragement. His body was throbbing for her.

Pulling himself out to the very tip, he pushed and sank back into her again. He savored the feeling of her tightness around him as he pumped. Electric sensations began to fill the core of him.

"Come with me." He looked at her as he spoke.

She bit her lower lip and nodded as little whimpers sounded from deep in her throat. He drove himself as deep as he could until Reagan's body began to clench around his and she cried out. Dean's orgasm ripped through his body like an explosion. He shoved himself against her as he came, feeling like he couldn't be far enough inside her.

After a few seconds, he sat back so he could lay her legs down. Grabbing her wrists, he pulled her up to sit astride him. She wiped his hair back from his sweaty brow as they held each other.

"I wish this could be my job." Dean said on a breathless whisper.

"So do I." Reagan giggled as she leaned forward to kiss him.

The kiss was soft and lingering and Dean reveled in the feeling of her tongue against his.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving." Dean answered. He knew that Reagan had already figured out, he could eat about ten times a day.

They took a few minutes to clean up before re-dressing then headed out to meet Sam. On the drive over, Dean held her hand in his. Reagan looked at and commented quietly, "I can't believe you're going to be gone tomorrow."

Dean didn't really know what to say to make it better. Every explanation just sounded like a bad excuse. "Me either."

"Will you call me?"

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "All the time."

The assurance was poignant. Speaking on the telephone while being apart, was not the same as holding each other in your arms and whispering words of desire and devotion into the other's ear. The week had been almost magical for them both; unexpected and exhilarating. To end it would be torture.

Now, they sighed with resignation as they watched Sam stroll out of the motel room to join them. The trio decided to eat at the diner, which Dean had visited the morning he ran into Reagan. He felt a tad sentimental about the restaurant now as if it had had some hand in orchestrating their reunion.

"Hi Joe." Reagan greeted the employee warmly after they walked in.

Joe looked up from the laminated counter he was wiping down. "Good afternoon Reagan. Good to see you up and about. Sandra told us you were rather sick."

Dean had to bite his lip and look down at the ground to keep from laughing. Reagan's face flushed and she stumbled over her words as she responded, "Oh, yeah…feeling much better now. Thanks." She picked up a menu and pretended to study it intently.

When Joe wandered away to get their drinks, Sam asked, "What was all that about?"

Dean was grinning from ear to ear as he looked at Sam, "Dude, she just got SO busted."

Sam burst out laughing as he realized what Dean meant. Reagan lightly smacked his arm.

"It's not funny! I might have to look for new job!" She was frowning at them but they both just continued to laugh. Eventually the corners of her lips started to twitch and she ended up laughing too. She shook her head and sighed, "This is embarrassing."

Joe returned and they all placed their orders, having decided on breakfast food for lunch. As he turned away to help other customers, Dean gave Sam an imitation of Reagan calling in sick to work.

"Man, she sounded like she was dying!" He laughed around a gulp of soda.

Sam was smiling as he watched Dean. He seemed to take a lot of pleasure out of watching his brother's happiness.

Reagan lifted her eyebrows at Dean, "Well, two minutes after that, you were pretty glad I had called."

"Damn right I was." He reached over to squeeze her thigh and kiss her lips, which so rarely ended chastely.

"WOW! These are fantastic pancakes." Sam blurted.

Reagan giggled as Dean pulled back and rolled his eyes.

After they ate, Reagan asked Joe to take a few pictures of them. Sam and Dean stayed seated on their stools while Reagan posed in between them. She threw her arms around their necks and hugged them to her.

At the pharmacy, Jeremy was leaning on the counter flipping through a magazine. His long shaggy hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he wore a pink and blue tye-dye shirt.

Glancing up lazily, he drawled, "Oh hey Reagan. What's up?"

"I'll give ya three guesses." She looked at the development machine then looked back at him.

"Oh yeah." He slurred as if he just remembered where he was. Noticing Dean for the first time, he gave a small nod. "What's up?"

Dean just nodded back as Reagan handed Jeremy a roll of film.

"I want two sets of the entire roll please. We'll be back to pick them up before you close tonight."

"Yeah. Got it." Jeremy turned away.

They met Sam at the register and waited as he finished purchasing some snacks and drinks for later.

"So, off to Raven Falls?" Dean looked at Reagan as they all climbed into the Impala.

"Yep, I'll show you the way."

* * *

Dean was amazed at how easily Reagan hiked through the woods. She seemed just as much in her element here as she did cooking in her kitchen. Her face was delighted as she took in all the sights and sounds, pointing out all the wildlife she spotted. It was evident that the setting brought her a lot of joy.

Sam and Dean mostly watched their surroundings with a wary eye. Sam scrutinized rocks and trees. Dean was keenly aware of everything in his peripheral vision.

When they reached the end of the path, the trees opened up to reveal a beautiful creek running over smooth, rounded stones and at its' head was a large white waterfall.

Dean glanced at Reagan who was staring at it with a mixture of awe and enchantment.

She caught his eye. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes."

Large boulders surrounded the edges of the creek and made perfect seats as the brothers and Reagan relaxed. Dean's arms wrapped around Reagan as she leaned back against his chest. Sam stretched his long legs out and lay across multiple rocks.

Time passed as they talked. Reagan asked questions about their lives growing up and what their Dad was like. Dean was a little vague with his stories. He was not trying to hide the truth from Reagan; more that he didn't like to acknowledge the unpleasantness of it to himself. Sam picked up when Dean would trail off.

Before long, the sky began to darken and they headed back to the car. The drive back to town was quiet; everyone staring out opposite windows but Reagan's hand clasped Dean's in a firm grip.

When they arrived back at the pharmacy, Dean and Reagan stayed behind in the car for a moment after Sam stepped out.

Dean could tell she was trying to cover up her sadness as the end of their time together drew closer.

"Hey." When she looked at him, he reached over and ran his finger down her jaw line. "Let's have a nice night. Okay?"

The smile she gave him was weak but she nodded. "Let's get our pictures and head home."

_Head home_. _Home to Reagan's house._ What a nice thought, Dean mused.

When they walked into the pharmacy, Jeremy was leering at Reagan. "Hey, nice pictures." He winked. "Got any more you need developed?"

In less than a second Dean's fists held Jeremy's shirt as he pulled him halfway across the counter. Dean's face was cold as he threatened, "Excuse me, did you say something?"

"No man…I…was just kidding." Jeremy stammered and his eyes were wide with fear.

Reagan and Sam both stood staring at Dean in shock. Dean opened his palms and Jeremy dropped to countertop.

"These are free, right?" Dean pointed to the photos.

"Ye...Yeah man. On the house." Jeremy was smoothing down his t-shirt.

Dean gave him a nasty glare as he scooped the pictures up and turned Reagan away. She let him lead her to the door, too startled to say anything.

Sam muttered, "I don't even want to know what those are pictures of."

Once they reached the door, Reagan was back to normal and snatched the photos from Dean's hands. "Oooh…let me see, let me see." She began flipping through the top packet and grading them by 'good', 'bad', 'great' or 'headed for the trash can'. "Oh, I love this one!" She beamed as she held the picture up for Dean to see.

Reagan sat on his lap on the sofa and they were both smiling into the camera. They looked truly happy. Dean made a silent note to keep this one on the visor of the Impala.

"Hey Reagan."

The group looked up at the sound of a new voice.

"Hi Mike. How are you?" Reagan smiled at the man. He was short and hair stuck out in little tufts above his ears where his ball cap pushed it down.

"Dean, Sam this is Mike." She introduced. Looking back at Mike she explained, "Dean and Sam are friends from college."

"Oh yeah, Todd mentioned them."

"You've spoken to Todd?" Reagan was rather displeased.

"Yeah, saw him just about an hour ago. Him, Robin and a few others were heading out to Hinton Station."

Reagan and the brothers stood stock still.

"Hinton Station?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, Robin was telling them about hearing the ghost story recently and they thought it'd be funny to go out there. I'm meeting Kerrie tonight so I skipped. Well, I'm late. I'll talk to you soon." He turned to Dean and Sam and nodded. "Nice meeting ya."

They nodded in return. When he had walked away Dean looked down at Reagan and her eyes were filled with alarm. "Dean, they've gone to Hinton Station!"

"I know. The fools." Dean gritted.

"We've got to go!" Reagan cried.

"Let me take you home. Sam and I will go out there." Dean put his hand on her arm but she shrugged it off.

"Hell no. Those are my friends! I'm going too."

"No way Reagan."

"Excuse me? Who made you the boss of me?"

Sam interrupted, "Reagan, it's not safe. Dean and I can handle this. I promise your friends will be fine."

"Do you even know where Hinton Station is?" Reagan challenged.

Dean bent his knees to level his face with hers. "We can find it. We do this all the time."

"And lose valuable time?" She simply glared at him.

She was not going to back down and they knew it. Frustrated, Dean snapped, "Fine! But you'll have to stay in the car."

Reagan gasped at his order. She opened her mouth to argue but changed her mind and instead, stomped to the car and got in.

Dean and Sam looked at each other before getting in.

"Looks like work found us." Dean said.

* * *

**Author's Note**: and now I've presented myself with a challenge. writing a little beyond smut. :( please don't hate me forever if i can't pull it off. i was SO distracted while writing this chapter I think it suffered because of it. Thanks, as always, for reading and reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13

The tension was palpable in the car as they drove to Hinton Station. Dean and Sam were mentally preparing and Reagan was twisting her fingers in nervous anticipation.

"This is the turn." Reagan leaned forward and pointed through the windshield. The road to the station was overgrown and the car's headlamps lit a very narrow path. Dean winced as he heard thorny vines scratch against the side of the car.

Spotting a red SUV, Reagan said, "That's Todd's car."

Dean parked next to it and turned to look at Reagan. "I think it would be best for you to stay in the car."

Reagan simply got out and followed Sam to the rear of the vehicle. Dean caught up to her and turned her around by gripping her bicep. "Reagan, I'm serious. It could be dangerous."

"Dean, do you think I'd be okay sitting alone in a car in the middle of the dark woods? I'd be more frightened than if I were with you." She wasn't angry. Her voice was calm and earnest. "Please."

Dean's eyebrows drew together as he internally debated. "Okay. But stay close to me."

Reagan nodded.

She stood beside the brothers as Sam popped open the trunk. When their arsenal was displayed she gasped as her eyes widened and her hand flew to her throat. Dean glanced sideways at her and his lips drew into a thin, hard line. This was what he was afraid of. Maybe she wouldn't be able to handle the truth if she actually saw it.

Sam and Dean divided up their weapons along with flashlights and a book. Turning to Reagan, Dean handed her an iron crowbar.

"If we get separated, use this. Ghosts are repelled by pure iron."

Reagan took the crowbar into both her hands and held it tight. She gulped as she stared at Dean. Looking into her eyes, he paused for a moment before glancing at Sam, "Let's go."

Sam led the way up the path and Dean followed behind Reagan. After walking close to a mile the silhouette of the trestle came into view against the moonlit sky. Laughter could be heard in the distance and they knew that Reagan's friends were not too far.

"Doesn't sound like anything bad has happened. Maybe we can talk them into leaving before anything does." Sam spoke over his shoulder as they walked.

Before long, they spotted the group crowded at the end of the trestle. Flashlights lit the ground around them and a couple of the guys were playfully tussling while the girls stood by and watched them, giggling. On either side of the trestle, the ground was dry with only small patches of mud left as evidence that it had once been a swamp.

"Hey guys." Reagan jogged forward to them.

The group turned, startled, and stared before Todd spoke. "Reagan? What are you doing here?" He was surprised but also annoyed to see Dean following behind her.

"Hi." Robin smiled at Sam and moved to stand next to him. He greeted her and looked back at the others.

Reagan answered Todd, "We were hoping you guys would leave with us. I don't think it's safe out here."

A blonde man in the group was staring at Dean's hand in disbelief. "Is that a shotgun?"

"Yes." Dean responded.

"What the hell? Are you some kind of freak?" Todd's eyebrows were furrowed and disgust drew his lips back into a sneer.

"A freak that can kick your ass." Dean snarled and stepped forward.

"Not now." Reagan held her hand up to Dean. He stopped but continued to glare at Todd. The rest of the crowd was watching them intently.

Facing Todd again, Reagan continued, "I'm serious Todd. I really think we should all leave here."

"What's the big deal Reagan? Are you afraid of the legend?" Robin asked airily.

"Yes actually, I am. Please guys." She looked around at each of them as she pleaded.

"I'll ride back with Sam." Robin jerked her thumb towards Sam and sent him a flirtatious smile.

A gasp suddenly came from a brunette in the group. "Oh my gosh!" She pointed in the distance down from the trestle.

Everyone whipped their heads around to see what she was pointing at. A small faint glow could be seen in the darkness. The group stood frozen and absolutely quiet as the glow bobbed up and down and grew slightly larger.

"Son of a bitch." Dean growled.

Reagan started breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling in fear. Dean stepped in front of her.

"Is that…? What could that be?" Robin asked.

"I'm betting it's the flagman." Sam muttered. "C'mon everybody, gather together. Stay behind us." He stepped closer to the group and began hastily herding them into a tight circle.

"No way. It's got to be something else." Todd stated and took a footstep around Sam to continue looking.

Dean was losing his patience. "Yeah, right. Quite a coincidence, don't you think?"

The light was growing much closer and Dean felt Reagan's fingers clutch his sleeve.

"Alright, listen up!" Dean barked. "Everyone needs to stay behind us. And don't look at the light."

Behind the light, a figure became visible. Reagan and several others gasped. A man stood before them, holding an antique lantern. His clothes were outdated and tattered, as a railroad worker of a past century would look. His lamp emitted the eerie shine but most disturbing was the lack of a head sitting upon his shoulders.

"Holy shit!" Robin announced, her voice shaking. Todd took a few small steps backward, aligning himself with the group.

"Sam, what's the plan?" Dean turned his head a very small fraction to the left, his eyes not leaving the specter ahead.

"Well, he wants his head. I say we give it to him; the 'ol salt and burn style."

"We're kind of on a time limit for a hunt and dig."

"I'm aware of that."

All of a sudden, the apparition zoomed forward and the group behind Sam and Dean shouted in unison. Their circle tightened as they huddled behind the hunters who were crouched in defensive postures.

The headless man stood a few feet in front of them and lifted his arms to hold the lantern higher. Instinctively Dean raised the shotgun and aimed a shot directly at the vision. The group jumped as the gun blasted and several of the girls cried out. The ghost disappeared.

Todd stuttered, "Is it… gone? Can you shoot a ghost?" The night was hushed except for the rasping breaths of the group. Fear emanated from the circle as they waited in the silence.

"Not with bullets. It's rock salt. And no, it's not gone."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than Dean was flying through the air. He slammed against a tree and the breath was knocked out of him.

"DEAN!" Reagan screamed and tried to run towards him but Sam's arm stretched in front of her to hold her back.

Dean lay on the ground gasping for air. His eyes clenched shut as he touched his chest, willing himself to breath.

Sam turned to Reagan, "Stay here!" he ordered. "Use the crowbar if he appears to you. And remember: don't look at his light!"

Her eyes were full of terror as she watched him rush away towards Dean who was struggling to stand up.

Sam's hands grabbed the front of Dean's jacket and lifted him to his feet. His eyes anxiously searched Dean's face for injuries.

Dean began, "I'm fi…SAM!"

Sam was thrown in the opposite direction from Dean, his body landing with a sickening thud on the hard dirt ground. He skid across the ground for several feet, halting to a stop when his shoulder banged against the metal base of the trestle frame.

Reagan screamed again and half of the group dispersed behind her, taking off in a full run towards their vehicles. Reagan's legs were locked in place. She couldn't move as her knuckles turned white from gripping the iron crowbar. Todd and Robin stood slightly behind her, their mouths hanging open in horror.

"SAM!" Dean bellowed and ran towards his brother where he was pulling himself up off the ground.

Suddenly the flagman was beside Dean and out of the corner of his eye he saw the lantern as it came crashing down. The metal lip of it caught the edge of Dean's eye and he felt a searing pain as his skin split. His head twisted to the side with the impact and he fell forward, bracing himself on his hands and knees. Hot blood began to trickle down his cheek.

Dean heard Reagan scream his name and looked up to see her begin towards him. He held up his hands to stop her.

"Reagan, stay there!" He barked. "I got this!" She froze in place.

Sam was running back to Dean but he shook his head slightly. "Go Sam! Get the head! I'll hold him off here."

Standing up, Dean brought the shotgun to his shoulder and rotated in a circle looking for the ghost.

"Alright you son of a bitch, c'mon!" Dean positioned himself in front of the remaining group, his back towards them.

Sam took off running towards the old swamp land on the side of the trestle. He slid down the rocky banks; dirt clouds rising up around him.

The flagman appeared in front of Dean and the group felt a rush of cold air sweep over them.

"How the hell do you find us with no head?" Dean muttered.

The flagman raised his arms to hold the lantern high again, and the light began to radiate brightly.

"DON'T LOOK!" Dean yelled.

An explosion of rock salt slammed into the ghost and he, once again, vanished.

Dean's body curved around with lightening speed as he heard Reagan cry out behind him. She was knocked through the air and sent crashing to the ground just as Sam had been.

"REAGAN!" Dean and Todd both yelled as they hurried towards her. Todd knelt beside her and lifted her by the shoulders to hold her. She grimaced in pain. Dean's eyes searched the landscape for the flagman. Blind rage coursed through his veins. His chest heaved and he began to tremble as his jaw clenched.

Sam was standing in the field beside the trestle, reading from a book. "Per ventus of vox, Ego dico porro somes Ego peto. Ostendo sum is."

A pale purple glow appeared on the ground twenty feet to Sam's right. Sprinting to it, he waited as the ground began to shake beneath it. As the light grew brighter, it also rose higher and the ground split open. Sam watched in wonder as a skull began to lift from the dirt, the brown soil falling away from the vacant eye sockets as it did so.

Another shotgun blast sounded through the air as Dean aimed once more at the flagman before being knocked to the ground.

"Hurry Sam!" Dean called out.

Sam rapidly reached into a bag that he had tied to his hip. Grabbing a handful of salt, he sprinkled it over the skull then reached back into his bag for a matchbox. When he pulled it out, he lit it as deftly as he had opened the book and then tossed it onto the skull.

Flames shot up from the ground where the flagman's head rested. Sam stared at it for a moment before grabbing his book and turning back towards Dean and the others.

Dean was ready with his shotgun when the flagman appeared in front of Dean; pulling his arm back to swing his lantern in another striking blow. All of a sudden, the arms fell forward and wrapped around the torso of the ghost as flames began to glow in the center of his body.

Reagan stood behind Dean with her fingers clutching his sleeve as they watched the flames spread out from the flagman's torso through his chest and legs. They glowed hot and bright for a full five seconds before abruptly dissolving.

The flagman was gone.

No one moved or spoke as Dean breathed heavily and lowered his shotgun to the ground. Sam came scrambling up the banks and stopped when he reached Dean's side. The brother's stared at one another for a instant before Dean slapped Sam on the shoulder.

"Good job."

Sam smiled and turned to look at the others. Robin was crouched on the ground shivering and Todd stood a few feet behind Dean and Reagan, staring silently as the spot where the ghost had disappeared.

Gently, Sam pulled Robin up from the ground. "Come on. Let's get you home. Todd, can I have your keys?" Todd absentmindedly walked towards Sam and handed them over.

Dean watched as Sam started leading them back towards the cars. Sighing, he turned towards Reagan. She too had been staring at the space where the ghost disappeared. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open in shock. As she felt Dean's gaze on her she lifted her face towards him.

He watched her expression turn from alarm to revulsion. Dean's heart plummeted. The fear he had felt only fleetingly before they arrived now raged in full force. Reagan had now seen what his life was like first hand. As to be expected, terror would now drive her away from him.

"Oh my…Dean…your face." Reagan lifted one hand to touch his cheek but froze with it in the air.

Dean shrugged, "I've had worse."

They stared at each other for several moments. Reagan broke the silence, "We should go get you cleaned up." She turned away to walk down the path the others had already followed.

"Reagan," Dean said. She twisted around to look at him. "I'm so sorry you were hurt."

"I'm fine. Freaked out a little, but okay. No broken bones."

Reagan waited on him to move and then they walked back to the car without speaking. Their breathing was still heavy and the air was thick with tension. Shock from what they had just experienced together had not yet worn off.

When they reached the vehicles, Sam stood in front of Todd's SUV. "I'm going to take them home. I think they are too shaken up to drive."

Dean nodded. "That's fine. I'll take Reagan home."

Sam drove away with his passengers still looking worse for wear as Dean held open the Impala passenger door for Reagan. His nerves on edge, Dean's movements were jerky as he cranked the car.

With a momentary look at Reagan who sat ramrod straight in her seat, he reversed the car out of the wooded area and began the drive to her house.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _cringes_


	14. Chapter 14

There had never been this much silence between them as they drove to Reagan's house. Dean followed her inside without a word.

He was always on edge after a hunt; his muscles had a hard time relaxing. Dean's stomach swirled as adrenaline continued to pump through his system. Without stopping after he crossed the threshold, his legs carried him directly into the kitchen and he began rapidly splashing water on his face. Dried blood turned the water red as it circled in the sink.

Bracing himself against the counter, Dean took deep breaths to ease his trembling. His life had been in danger. Even after all these years, his body still reacted to the risk. Knowing that Reagan had also been in danger intensified the feelings. Squeezing his eyes tight, he fought to clear his mind as he ran a dry cloth over his face.

Pushing himself away from the cabinets he looked at Reagan who had followed him into the kitchen. Her hands were shaking as she fidgeted in front of him. Breathing heavily, her breasts rose and fell under her dirty t-shirt as she stared at him with wide eyes.

Electricity shot through the room; hot and searing. Simultaneously stepping towards one another, they came together in a crash.

Dean's lips crushed down on hers as he cupped her bottom. Frantically, he lifted her up and Reagan enclosed her legs around his waist as she bit his lips and sank her fingers into his hair. Stumbling forward, Dean moved through the dining room until Reagan's back hit against the wall with a loud thump.

Pinning her with his body, he brought his hands to the edge of her shirt and yanked it over her head. Reagan moaned when the cool air touched her skin and she rotated her hips against Dean's. His lips found her throat and he licked and bit her while his hands squeezed her breasts.

Reagan pulled his shirt over his head with record speed and Dean lifted her arms above her head and pressed her against the wall. An animalistic hunger raced through them both: a hunger controlled by a need to feel _alive_. Dean's fingers pinched into her skin as he held her trapped. He forcefully grinded his erection up against her; the aching pressure of it becoming too much to bear. Reagan let herself be controlled. Her eyes closed as she tilted her head back for his lips and she pushed her lower body against him.

Rapidly, he released her arms to reach for the clasp of her jeans. While gripping Dean's shoulders, Reagan managed to balance herself as Dean wrenched her pants and panties away from her body. Raw heat ripped through him as he felt her moisture against his stomach. Moving his mouth against hers in a bruising kiss, he nimbly unfastened his own jeans and released his cock.

Without hesitating, he shoved inside of her. Dean and Reagan both groaned. Her fingers moved over the muscles of his back as his body drove into her with power. He devoured her with his tongue as he pulled himself out of her and then pushed back in. Burying his face into her neck, his breath washed over her skin and he squeezed his eyes tight from pleasure as he heard her moaning into his ear.

Reagan clung to him as he violently plunged into her. Her body banged into the wall and the pictures rattled in protest. Sweat was beginning to trickle down their bodies as they pushed against one another.

"Dean…" Reagan whimpered.

Without withdrawing himself from her body, he spun them around and walked the few steps to the dining table. Their eyes locked as his arm swept out and wiped all the tabletop items off; sending them crashing to the floor, a glass vase busting over the ceramic tile.

Dean laid Reagan down on the table top and dropped his lips to her breast as he began again to thrust himself into her. Reagan held his head as his teeth teased her nipple. Moaning his name, she roughly tugged on his hair. As always, it sent a fresh wave of lust through him and he sat back so he could drive into her harder.

Dean's hands held the back of Reagan's thighs in the air and he watched himself dip inside of her and then reappear as he pulled out. Her fingertips held the edge of the table and she began to writhe beneath him. Her eyes closed and she turned her face to the side. Knowing she was close to coming, Dean dipped his head down and nipped at the inside of her thigh before pressing his thumb against her clit.

Reagan's back arched and her breasts lifted into the air as her face contorted with pleasure. Dean watched her as he drove into her. She screamed his name as she climaxed hard. He hissed as the now-familiar pleasure of her body tensing and releasing in spasms overwhelmed him.

Hearing Reagan scream his name pushed him over the edge. Dean threw her legs over his shoulders and his fingers seized her legs as he ferociously slammed into her harder than he ever had before. Primal urgency made him forget everything but his need to be deep within her; to fill her with himself.

Dean roared as he flooded her with his come. His mouth dropped open as his breath left his body in short bursts of air. Racked with convulsions, his body jerked against hers.

It took ten minutes to calm themselves. Dean lay against Reagan on the table top. He listened to her heart beat as he pressed his ear against her breast. When they could breathe easily he stood up and pulled her with him so that she sat on the edge of the table. Standing between her knees, his hands pushed the hair away from her face as he gazed at her.

"Dean…tonight…We could've died." Reagan stammered.

"I know."

"Thank you for taking care of me." Reagan placed her hands against his chest. The adrenaline rush now gone, the events of the night seemed to sink in and she shuddered.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her against him. Reagan buried her face against his collarbone and let him stroke his fingers up and down her back.

"This isn't how I wanted our last night together to be spent." Reagan mumbled.

Dean tilted her face back to look at her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that."

"No, no, I _needed_ that." Reagan assured him. "I just mean, the whole evening…I had thought we'd spend it here, together all night. You know what I mean? I feel like it was ruined."

"It's not ruined for me." Dean ran his fingers through the tendrils of blonde hair around her face. "It's still night time and we're together; right here in your house."

Reagan gave him a weak smile and then kissed him softly.

A short while later they lay in a warm bath of water together. Reagan leaned against Dean's chest and he held her as they talked.

"Should we check on Sam?" she asked.

"I think he's fine."

There was a moment of silence before Reagan continued, "Is this what it's always like?"

Dean leaned his head a little to the side so he could see her face. "In what way do you mean?"

"The scary, the throwing you around, the possible death."

Dean gave a disheartened laugh. "Actually, this was a pretty easy one."

"Oh." Reagan answered quietly.

Dean held his breath as he waited for her to speak again. He was expecting her to say at any moment that she'd had enough; that she didn't want this in her life. Knowing that he'd already promised her to walk away if she did; he thought now about how impossible it would be.

"I'm going to worry about you a lot." She said.

"Don't. Sam and I are used to it. We can take care of ourselves. I promise." Dean squeezed her gently to reassure her.

"I'm still not quite sure what to think of it all. I've never been that scared before in my entire life."

Dean said nothing.

"I don't think I'm built to deal with that kind of confrontation very well."

Pressing a kiss to her temple, Dean said, "I wouldn't want you to be. It's too dangerous and you don't need to be any where near it."

Reagan nodded. "But I can listen. And I'll be here when you need me."

"Are you serious?"

Twisting her spine to look directly at him, "Of course I am." Gauging the skepticism in his expression she asked, "What did you expect?"

Dean's eyebrow's rose and a small sigh escaped his lips. "Honestly, that'd you'd want out…of us."

She shook her head. "I won't lie. I questioned whether I could handle a relationship with you. But I'm pretty sure I don't have a choice, not after the way I've felt this week."

Smiling at her, Dean lightly kissed her forehead and held her close to him.

When the water began to cool, they left the coziness of the tub.

"Let's watch the sunrise." Reagan said after dressing and pulled him by the hand towards the porch.

Dean held a light blanket around them as he sat in a chair on the porch and she stretched out across his lap.

He didn't see much of the sunrise. They made love as it rose over the mountains. Reagan rode him as he held the blanket over her. The sunlight shone around her head and she looked angelic as she gazed down at him.

"I'm going to remember this moment always." Dean whispered, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

Reagan smiled as she moved softly on him. It was sweet and gentle as it had been when they were in the motel room and had declared themselves. Only this time, they were declaring themselves without words. Neither of them wanted the moment to feel final. Their bodies said what their mouths could not.

When they climaxed, Dean had never felt more at-one with a person in his whole life. He felt truly loved from the inside out. Bliss engulfed him until he felt like he would drown in it.

* * *

Dean had to leave her for a short while so he could pick up Sam and their belongings from the motel. He threw his clothes haphazardly into duffel bags so that he could return to Reagan quickly.

Sam didn't say too much. He could tell that Dean was becoming anxious as their departure loomed nearer and there wasn't anything he could say to make it easier.

When they arrived back at Reagan's house she was waiting on the porch for him just as she had earlier in the week. Instead of a flowing skirt however, today she was wearing her ripped jeans she'd worn the day they ate at the café with Sam. The sleeves of her white shirt dipped down to partially cover the backs of her hands where she had them tucked into her pockets.

Dean mimicked himself and stated. "You're beautiful."

Reagan smiled at him. "You are too."

Looking over his head, she smiled warmly at Sam, "Hi Sam."

"Hi." He returned with a smile of his own.

They followed her inside and she made them sit and eat some sandwiches before getting on the road. When they tried to object she wouldn't listen, saying she didn't want to think about them eating nasty convenience store hot dogs.

After helping to clear the table of the dishes, Dean wrapped his fingers around Reagan's wrists. "I want to give you some things."

She looked puzzled but followed behind him to the living room where Sam was already pulling items out of a duffel bag. Dean picked up a sack and held it for her to see.

"Here's some salt. Pour a line of it along each window and doorway -any entrances- and demons won't be able to enter. "

"Dean…I don't…" Regan began.

"Reagan, please. I can't leave you here knowing you're completely unprotected." Dean's voice was so sincere it halted any protest she might have had.

Reagan glanced at Sam and noticed he was already pouring lines onto her window sills.

Reaching into his pocket, Dean pulled out a beautiful necklace. From a gold chain dangled a scarab beetle made of turquoise gemstones and gold. Unclasping it, Dean's hands reached around Reagan's neck.

"Please wear this for protection. Scarab beetle amulets help ward off evil spirits."

Reagan stared down at the charm as it nestled in the crook of her breasts. Lightly, she ran her fingertips over it.

"Thank you. I will wear it every day." She promised.

Sam walked up to them. "I have finished placing the salt around the windows in the living room. Reagan, I've put extra bags in the dining room."

Silence descended on the room. It was deafening as Dean and Reagan stood staring at one another. The moment they had both dreaded was here and Dean felt his chest splitting into two.

Sam placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "We should head out if we're going to reach Cincinnati by nightfall."

"Yeah." Dean nodded and glanced at the floor.

He held Reagan's hand as they walked out to the driveway.

"Sam," Reagan grabbed him and gave him a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you. Thank you for teaching me so much this week."

Smiling he replied, "It was my pleasure."

He slid into the car and studied a book he'd had lying on the seat; being discreet and not watching Dean and Reagan's goodbye.

Dean's heart began to hammer as Reagan turned to him. He didn't want to do this. Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out a packet and handed it to Dean.

"Here's your set of the pictures." Reagan looked at them in her hands as she held them out.

Grazing her fingers with his, he gently took it from her and laid it on the hood on the car. Her hands were shaking and he covered them with his own.

When she raised her eyes to his, his heart stopped beating. Pain wrenched a knot into the pit of his stomach from the tears that were swimming in front of her deep blue eyes.

Reagan grit her teeth and stomped one foot. "Damn it. I didn't want to cry. I don't want to be _that_ girl. Please don't feel guilty."

Dean couldn't help but feel guilty. He was causing the tears by leaving her. Nothing else was doing it.

Seeing that his face had not changed expressions, Reagan pleaded, "Please Dean. I understand why you have to leave. I accept it. I'll take you any way I can have you."

He still couldn't believe she loved him this way. Scooping her into his arms, he kissed her.

His lips brushed against hers softly before he enveloped her top lip with both of his. Pulling on it softly for a moment, he savored the feeling of her skin.

When he looked back into her eyes, her tears spilled over. Holding her face in between his hands he shushed her. "I'll be back. I can't guarantee when but I promise it won't be a year."

Lips trembling, Reagan nodded.

"I'll miss you." Dean confessed. "But I'll call you tonight, okay?"

Reagan nodded again then threw her arms around Dean's neck. She cried quietly but her body shook against him and he ached inside. Nothing would make him happier than to sweep her up into his arms and carry her back inside; to tell her he was staying and make plans for their future.

But he knew he couldn't just turn his back on his lifestyle. This is how it had to be.

Dean pressed her tightly against himself and dropped kisses in her hair. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply and let her scent inundate his senses.

Reagan turned her face to his and rained kisses across his cheek until she met his lips again. Her kisses were quick and urgent as though panic were rising in her. She placed her hands on either side of his face just as he held her.

In that position, they leaned their foreheads together and closed their eyes. Dean knew he had to leave now. The longer he stood here, the harder it was to leave. A sharp burning sensation filled his throat and Dean's vision blurred as water filled his eyes, threatening to run over.

Pressing one more, quick kiss to her lips, he broke away and strode quickly to the driver's door of the Impala, taking the photos with him. He didn't look up at Reagan as he cranked the car and stepped on the accelerator. If he looked at her, he wouldn't be able to hold back his tears and he needed to get through this.

As it was, he couldn't hold them back. He cried silently and turned his head away from his brother. Swallowing hard he willed himself to pull it together. Sam stared out the opposite window, giving Dean the private moment he needed.

Exhaling loudly, Dean reached for the stereo and turned the music up loud. Finally, glancing into the rearview mirror he saw Reagan's town disappearing behind him.


	15. Chapter 15 Final Chapter

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"No babe, it's g-r-e-n-d-a-l-u-z-i-n: Grendaluzin. Sorry, I know this connection is bad."

Dean heard Reagan flipping through the pages of a book. He could just see her sitting behind the desk in the department library with her hair pulled back into a ponytail and her teeth gently chewing her bottom lip as she scanned the pages.

"Ack. I don't see it. Can I call you back in ten minutes?"

Dean tried to keep the impatience out of his voice. "Please try to make it five."

"I'll do my best."

Dean flipped his cell phone shut and looked over at Sam where he sat scanning the encyclopedias he had. "Nothing?"

Sam shook his head. "Reagan couldn't find anything either?"

When Dean indicated "no", Sam mentioned, "I thought the University's museum would have volumes that gave us some detail about this creature."

Raising his eyebrows, Dean said, "Well, it's been a pretty great resource so far and Reagan has really been working the system. But I'm sure it won't have everything – just like your books don't and Bobby's don't."

"Yeah." Sammy sighed in irritation.

Dean's phone buzzed and he snapped it open in a split second. "Hey."

"Okay," Reagan called out in a loud whisper. "Found something. The Grendaluzin is usually found in a moist area, like near a garden where the ground is frequently watered and the soil is rich so your idea about the old Tamin farm is probably your best bet."

Dean smiled into the phone. "Thanks baby. Have I ever told you that you're the best demon researcher ever?"

Reagan snorted. "You're only saying that because I put-out."

Dean gave a robust laugh. "That's a perk, I admit."

Her voice becoming serious Reagan said, "Dean, please be careful. This thing looks pretty damn nasty. Call me when you're done. Okay?"

"You know I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Dean relayed Reagan's information to Sam and they headed out to the old farm to kill a Grendaluzin demon.

* * *

Two weeks later, Dean was driving down I-70 to Lawrence, Kansas. Even though it had been seven months now, he still couldn't believe he came back here. And even more astounding was that seeing that directional sign with the town's name in bold letters, didn't fill him with sadness and dread anymore. Now, something good waited for him there. Better than good: remarkable.

Dean stretched his legs and smiled to himself as he thought back to when Reagan had told him that she had been offered a job with the University of Kansas' preservation and research departments. She had sought out the position because of its central U.S. location.

"This way I still get to work in a museum, live somewhere I've never been before like I've been wanting to and be in the best possible location for you to come see me whenever you get the opportunity." She had said.

Stunned by her devotion to him, he hadn't known exactly what to say so he had, of course, taken her to bed. Thinking of it now, he felt himself grow in anticipation of seeing her again.

It had been a little over a month since he'd last been with her and it was taking a toll on him. Reagan had become a drug to him. He needed her to survive. They spoke on the phone almost daily but it was little comfort when cases kept him on the road longer than a few weeks without being able to touch her.

Reagan had found ways to please him through the phone lines but nothing beat the feel of her skin, the smell of her hair, the taste of her mouth. Clearing his throat and adjusting the thickness in his jeans, he turned off the interstate onto the two lane highway that would carry him to her. Anxious to see her, he stepped a little harder on the gas pedal.

A year into their relationship and Dean was still amazed by her. She used her position in the museums to access old books and articles and often helped them on their cases when Bobby and Sammy were at a dead end. They had never asked her to do it. At first, after she had offered to help when she had stumbled across an old summoning book in the recesses of the library, Dean had refused. He resisted her being involved in hunting in any form but Reagan was persistant and he found that he really didn't have much willpower when it came to her. She usually got what she wanted.

A row of small houses came into view and Dean eased his foot off of the accelerator to slow down. The Impala purred as he pulled into the driveway and parked. His foot was barely out of the door when a big wet nose hit him in the face.

"Hey Zep! Hey boy!" Dean laughed and rubbed the Doberman Pincher's head as he tried to pass by him to get out of the car. Reagan was skipping out to him and happiness soared through him at the sight of her.

When she reached him, despite being in full view of the neighbors, she flung her arms around him and kissed him deeply, pressing her body tight against his.

Coming up for air, she beamed at him. "Welcome home Mr. Winchester."

He never got tired of hearing her say that. This was his home. For the first time since he was a small child he had a home and it was with Reagan. True, he didn't get to live there with her on a daily basis like he would've liked but it was just as much his as it was hers – she made sure of that.

Dean took in the sight of her. Today he thought she was just as gorgeous as the first time he'd seen her. Golden locks fell around her shoulders and her lips were full and pink from his kiss. Raking his eyes downward he could see the scarab beetle necklace he'd given her a year ago, nestled between her breasts.

She looked inside the car. "Where's Sammy?"

"He decided to stay with Bobby a night or two before joining us. He says we're too noisy the first few nights back." Dean gave her a mischevious grin.

Reagan laughed. "He's probably right. But," she pouted. "It would've been nice to know. I spent all day sprucing his room up for him."

When Reagan had told Dean she was looking for a two bedroom house to rent in Lawrence he had asked her why she needed so much space.

She had given him a look like he was adorably clueless. "Well, Sam's got to have a room too. A couch will get old after a little while. Besides, he's too long for one."

Dean hadn't thought he could love her more but his love grew in that instant. She took his family as her own without any hesistation. Hell, she and Bobby were thick as thieves. In fact, he thought Bobby would disown him before he let Reagan slip away from them.

"Come on inside. I've got dinner waiting for you." Reagan slid her arm around his waist to lead him inside. "C'mon Zep."

Their dog sprinted ahead of them to the door of the house and ran in circles of excitement as he waited for Dean and Reagan to catch up. As soon as Reagan had found a house, Dean took her to a local pound to choose a dog to adopt. It made him feel better knowing that she had Zep to protect her while he was away; not that the dog could protect her much from supernatural elements but Dean knew that those weren't the only dangers to her in the world. Plus, he made her insanely happy. He was the first thing they had gotten as a couple and Dean had a special place in his heart for the dog too.

"Hi there Reagan; Dean."

They stopped to wave at the neighbor greeting them.

He asked, "You sell a nice load of parts this trip Dean?"

Dean's face was blank for a fraction of a second before he remembered their cover story and responded, "Yep. It was a good month. See ya round Jim."

When they reached the cover of the porch Dean spoke to Reagan so only she could hear him. "I'm always forgetting that the neighbors think I sell body shop supplies. One of these days, I'm going to really blank out and they're going to get suspicious."

Reagan shooed his fear away. "Nonsense. You're getting better each time with it."

When they stepped through the door, Dean could smell the delicious aroma of fresh tomato sauce. He inhaled and then looked at her with a smile. "Spaghetti?"

"Yes. I'm going to put the bread into the oven and it'll be ready in a couple of minutes."

She headed toward the kitchen and Dean gave her rump a playful smack. "That's right, get in there and feed me woman."

Placing her hands on her hips, Reagan gave him a stern look. "Hey. Watch it now or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

Dean threw his head back and laughed. "Right. You forget I know you better than anyone Reagan Bailey." This time he ran his hand smoothly over her rear.

She giggled. "I suppose you do."

She padded off to the kitchen and Dean headed towards the bedroom to take off his shoes and jacket. Instinctively, as he walked through the house, he checked the salt lines around the windows to make sure they were solid. In the living room he paused to stare at the photograph of his parents that Reagan had hung beside a photo of her own. He would never be sure but he felt deep in his heart that his Mother and Reagan would've loved each other.

After getting comfortable Dean joined Reagan in the kitchen. As she bent over to pull the garlic toast out of the oven, he appreciated the view of her ass and the memory of their second date in North Carolina came to mind.

"You know, I kind of miss that little house in North Carolina." Dean mused.

Reagan straightened and faced him as she pulled off her oven mitts and dropped them on the counter. "I do too." Her smile was wistful.

"Do you regret moving here?" a small tightening in his chest occurred as he posed the question. It was a perpetual fear that Reagan would someday decide she'd had enough of more nights alone than with him.

"Hell no." The freckles across Reagan's nose bunched together as she pulled her lips to the side in a smirk. "I do miss being able to see my parents often but I talk to them all the time. Besides, they're coming to visit next month and I'm sure I can go to North Carolina next summer."

Dean nodded but he looked at the floor as he leaned back against the counter and pressed his palms into the edges on either side of him. He felt Reagan's hand smooth over his hair encouraging him to look at her.

"I wanted this." She continued. "I told you when we first saw each other there that I wanted to live in other places. I'm happy."

Dean's large hand held her waist as he leaned in to kiss her. Wrapped up in one another the innocent kiss soon deepened and dinner was nearly forgotten until Zep's wet nose bumped Dean sideways.

Breaking their embrace, Dean looked down at the dog. Zep sat down onto his haunches and whined before licking his chops.

"It smells pretty good, doesn't it boy?" Dean laughed. He squatted down to level his face with the dogs and rubbed his hand up and down the smooth coat of Zep's throat before turning back to Reagan who was plating their food.

Dean washed up and then joined Reagan at the table. She laughed as he shoveled a huge bite into his mouth and could barely chew.

"So, how long do you think you'll be home?" Reagan asked around a bite of spaghetti.

Dean shrugged. "Hard to say. Hopefully a week at least but you know, if something big comes up that Bobby needs help with…" He trailed off without finishing the sentence.

Reagan was quickly learning how unpredictable Dean and Sam's lives were. The cases never stopped coming and Dean might be home only one day before he needed to leave again. What he didn't tell Reagan was that he and his brother were now choosing their cases much more carefully. They tried to tackle ones that weighed heavier on people's lives and let other hunters deal with simple cases that were easily resolved. Bobby was an amazing friend: at an age when he should be slowing down and moving towards "retirement", he hunted more in an effort to give Dean, and even Sam, family time. That is, when Reagan didn't insist Dean bring him home with them.

Dean scooped a meatball off of his plate and fed it to Zep where he sat beside Dean, staring at the spaghetti.

"Dean! Don't do that! He begs bad enough as it is." Reagan frowned at him.

Dean patted the dog on the head. "Nah, he's a good boy." He beamed at the dog; the first he'd ever had.

Reagan indulged him and didn't say anything more as she took their plates into the kitchen to clean. Dean whistled for Zep to follow him and led the dog into the back yard where they played as the sun set.

When darkness fell, they headed back inside. Reagan was no longer in the kitchen so Dean wandered through the house to look for her.

Opening the bedroom door he paused as he took in the sight of Reagan leaning back against the pillows. Her blonde hair pooled around her and her fingers traced slowly over the top curve of her right breast. She was wearing a deep pink corset that accentuated the shape of her figure and lust shot through Dean like a dagger. For the thousandth time he silently thanked whoever was responsible for sending this woman to him.

"Damn, you look sexy." Dean drawled as his eyes raked over her.

A seductive smile spread across her face as she looked at him with sparkling blue eyes.

"Do you want to see the live version of when we talk on the phone late at night?"

She opened her palm and pressed down with it and she slowly ran her hand down over her breast and across her stomach. Spreading her legs so Dean could see her fully, she cupped herself.

Dean growled and strode towards the bed, pulling off his clothes as he walked. "You know what happens when you tease me."

Suddenly, a blur of brown and black zoomed past Dean. Zep jumped onto the bed and looked at Dean.

"Oh no! Not now boy." Dean looked at him. "You're gonna have to wait in the living room for awhile." Leading Zep by the collar, Dean pushed him out of the bedroom and closed the door.

Turning back he grinned at Reagan. "Where were we?"

Reagan cupped herself again. "Right here."

She busted into a fit of giggles as Dean lowered his chin and looked at her through his lashes with a threatening grin then sprinted towards the bed.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading my first story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would love to hear what your favorite moments and/or chapters were. Personally, my favorite is the first half of chapter 9. But I love this ending. I actually had several different endings in mind when I began the story but this is the one my heart kept coming back too because I'm a big 'ol sap.  
Any constructive criticism is certainly welcome as I will take that kind of thing into consideration before writing again. I have more ideas for Dean & Reagan (who I totally ship now! lol) so I may revisit them in the future. While I'm happy with my ending, I feel sad to leave the D/R universe. They've become quite real in my head.  
Love to you all!!


End file.
